Latent Darkness
by Koware ta
Summary: Usagi gave her life to put an end to the darkness. She gave the universe the peace and happiness it longed for. It cost her everything, but now that there is an unending peace a new evil has been born...her. AU. Companion to Ephemeral Eternity. Dark!Usagi/Dark!Seiya [Drabble]
1. Crystal Eternity

Crystal Eternity

* * *

_Usako... Usako...U-usagi!_

Endymion woke from his nightmare. His breathing was labored and his skin had a thin sheen of sweat layering it. He squeezed his pillow close to his chest and muffled his cries. His heart pounded loudly against his ribcage. The pain in his heart was too much to take and so he screamed out in agony. This was what his life had become. The pain of losing her was still too much for him. It was still too raw for him.

Her smile was lost to him. Her voice was slowly forgotten and even her face had disappeared from his memory. He was the lone ruler of Crystal Tokyo and it was hard for him. He was nothing like her. He could never be like his Usako. He needed her but she was gone. She had died saving them all.

Usagi had given her life to save the universe. She had used her very life force to destroy all the darkness in the universe bringing about the eternal peace time, the senshi affectionately named Serenity's Crystal Eternity. The Crystal Eternity has gone on for 300 years since Usagi's death as Sailor Moon.

It is a prosperous time marked by the renewal of the eight planetary kingdoms. The former senshi had taken their rightful places as queens over their respective kingdoms. Each kingdom from then on grew into beautiful places that rivaled Crystal Tokyo. There was peace in the universe and Usagi was the one to bring about that peace.

Endymion was proud of her. He never thought he would lose her. It was never a thought that crossed his mind. Usagi always seemed invincible to him. She was the heroine of their story. He knew that from the moment he met her. Usagi was the one who would save them all and she did. She left behind her Silver Crystal and Endymion had inherited. Without the birth of Chibiusa, he was all that was left. He was the lonely king of Crystal Tokyo.

"Mamoru..." he could hear her calling him.

Rei.

She was his lifeline. She kept him from losing his mind, when Usagi had died. Rei held him together. She had swallowed a lot of the pain for him. She loved him and he had begun to fall for her as well.

"Come in." He said pushing himself up into a sitting position.

She entered the room and went straight to him. Her violet eyes filled with concern. He gave her a half smile that didn't reach his eyes. Even after all these years, he still hasn't coped with losing her. It was a defining moment for all of them but it broke him, while the rest of them grew stronger.

She sat down beside him on the bed and gave him a hug. He collapsed into her embrace, pulling her closer to him.

"Thank you, you've been here for me for so long. You've waited for me for so long. Rei...I'm ready to move on now. I'm sorry it took so long." He hoped that she didn't resent him for taking so long.

"You needed the time. I was more than willing to give that to you. I love you, Mamoru, you know that." She said tightening her hug.

"I love you too." He meant every word he said. He truly did love her and the moment he admitted it he felt like he was free from his pain. It was time to start anew.

* * *

AN: This is sort of a drabble like story because of the word count. The pairing will be Seiya and Usagi. This will be angst and hurt comfort so get ready for the emotional ride. Review if you like.


	2. Born of Darkness

Born of Darkness

* * *

_I want to save them...all of them...everyone. Please take my life to fulfill my wish. Cleanse this universe with my soul and give them eternal peace. Please free them from this eternal cycle of darkness._

_We will free them... we will give them what you long for, but you shall die for their peace. Your pure soul will cease to exist and darkness will become you. You will become darkness and when you awaken, it will be born._

300 years had passed since the wish had been granted. Peace had reigned and prosperity had spread throughout the universe. There was no perceived evil any longer and yet deep in the void there was the small tightly wound orb of darkness.

It was still newly born, only brought to life hours ago. It pulsed like a heartbeat and moved sporadically. Inside of the darkness was the newly born young princess. She was nurtured by the darkness and learned from it. It was her shield from the light. She could not thrive in the universe without the protection. It was not possible for her yet. She was not mature enough to sustain herself in a universe without negative energy.

She twisted in the warm liquid form the darkness took. It surrounded her gently nipping at her skin and warming her body. It was sentient but also a part of her. The darkness was her unseen will. It was comforting and kind to her. The darkness was her only companion. The negative energy inside was soothing and the equivalent of love for her. No matter how she longed to see the galaxies before her, she still adored the dark void that was her cocoon. It was her home and the beginning of her kingdom.

She knew that she would soon be fully born into the universe and at that moment she would wish for the embrace of the darkness, but it would not be there in the form it was now. It would truly become her. The young princess pressed her hand against the solid glass like orb that shielded her from the eyes of the rulers. She peered out at the wonders before her and smiled sadly as memories flowed into her. Her past life exposed to her. The lives she saved and their names became real to her. As if she was that woman again, she remembered everything. She had become Usagi.

She thought it would have been better if she didn't remember but there was nothing she could do. She had a duty to fulfill and for her wish to continue she needed to exist.

Around her she could see the cracks form in the glass orb. It was almost time, even though she had just been born. It was time for her to leave her protective barrier and become the very thing she use to hate. As the orb broke apart darkness surged out endlessly. 300 years of silence gave the negative energy plenty of time to grow creating the life that was her. One that had no light inside. Just pure 'evil' and darkness.

Usagi gasped as the warm liquid flowed out, letting the cold air of space in to surround her. She shivered and looked around at the galaxies before her. She was finally seeing them with her own eyes. The worlds she would shatter, like the broken egg-like orb she sat in. Formless darkness overflowing over the jagged edges of the broken orb and in the center sat the princess. She reached out as if she could touch the endless universe before her.

"Darkness becomes me...and evil is born into the universe once more. We start anew in this dark tragic spiral. For this universe cannot exist without it."

* * *

AN: Here is the next chapter. Review if you like. I have to get use to writing so little. Seiya will show up soon, maybe not the next chapter but soon.


	3. Eyes of the Rulers

Eyes of the Rulers

* * *

"Minako...?"

The queen looked at Endymion questioning. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

Endymion sighed it wasn't like Minako to have her attention elsewhere when they were speaking. The blonde haired woman rubbed at her temples gently. It had years since he'd seen the woman but he had not thought she changed much, at least not age wise.

Minako looked tired as if she had not slept in days. Her hands shook slightly and she clasped them together tightly. She was pale and looked worn out, but still she forced a smile on her face.

The rulers of the planetary kingdoms had met to talk over political business. It had been years since they had seen each other but there was tension growing between the inner planets and the outer planets.

"We need to do something to stop the growing unrest." Makoto said wanting to talk about more pressing matters than Minako.

Endymion nodded knowing that Makoto had her reasons. Jupiter has become thrown into the middle of the unrest. Her kingdom was being split in two.

"I understand your urgency. Trust me, we will end the tension." Endymion said placing his hand on top of Makoto. She nodded trying to calm herself down.

"The unrest is your fault Endymion." Haruka said trying not to become angry. Her kingdom was also slowly descending into chaos "You want to join Crystal Tokyo with Mars. Did you think those of the outer kingdoms would allow that. It will seem as though you are siding with one planetary kingdom. Not to mention an inner planet. You know well that our outer kingdoms have mistrust of the inner kingdoms."

Michiru gently patted Haruka's arm. "We have to remain calm."

"I am siding with Mars, because Rei will soon be the queen of Crystal Tokyo. I am marrying her." He took Rei's hand and pulled her to sit next to him. Our kingdoms will become one. "

"You can't do this! It will tear Jupiter in half." Makoto stood up suddenly very angry. "Crystal Tokyo belongs to Usagi. You can't give it to Rei! It's not yours to give."

Endymion slammed his fist against the glass table. "Crystal Tokyo is mine. I rule this galaxy and have for 300 years alone... I deserve happiness and I have found it."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. He voice was barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry. We are all dealing with problems and yes I have caused the one we are facing now. But I would have never done this on purpose. I truly love Rei and I know she is fit to rule with me."

The room became silent. Makoto shook her head. "I don't want to lose my home again."

Her voice caught everyone's attention. She was afraid and Makoto was rarely ever afraid. Ami got up and hugged the shaking woman. It took a long time to rebuild their homes and the thought of losing it again was unbearable.

"We will hold off the wedding and the announcement until we can calm and reassure everyone." Rei said.

Endymion explained how they would stop the unrest. He would send his four generals as ambassadors of Crystal Tokyo. They would be sent to two of the outer planets and one of the inner planet. He would send them to the planets with the most tension Uranus, Neptune, and Jupiter.

Everyone agreed that this was the best course of action. Endymion called the Shitennou to him. 100 years after he began ruling and learning how to use the Silver Crystal he brought back his generals. He even tried to call Usagi back to him but it was impossible. Truthfully he was glad Usagi didn't come. She deserved to rest.

While Endymion talked with the Shitennou, Minako left the room quietly. No one noticed they were too worried about the prospect of war. It was understandable. She understood how war would make them nervous, but she knew that the Shitennou would prevent that. They had proved themselves worthy and helpful. Even now they were trying to make up for their failures.

She understood...

All of it…

None of it mattered in the end because she had awakened. She was alive and Minako could feel it. Her skin was clammy and she could barely walk down the crystal hallway. She leaned heavily on the wall. Her queen attire was growing too heavy by the minutes.

The darkness was coming and it would destroy everything. She fell down on her knees shaking uncontrollably. She could hear the maids rushing to her aid as she fainted. A whisper brushed against her soul making it shudder in fear.

_Darkness becomes me and I...I am the darkness._

* * *

AN: Shitennou are in this now...well at least Nephrite is. I have never used them in a story so please forgive me if they are a little OOC. There will be some others showing up as well but I won't spoil it. X3. No Seiya next chapter. It will probably be Usagi again. Don't worry, Seiya will show up soon. I just have to hit some plot points first so everything makes sense. Review if you like.


	4. Birth of a Dark Knight

Birth of a Dark Knight

* * *

Time was not in her favor. She had been discerned by one already. It did not surprise her. The one to discern her was formerly closest to her. The queen heard her voice and was unable to stand against her power. The universe had been too long without darkness. Just a light brush and the queen had fallen.

She would remedy that soon enough but first she needed those who had bathed in the darkness before. She needed the souls that had been tainted during her time as one born of light. She would call them one by one to her side.

She stood up and stepped out of the broken orb. Around her the darkness formed her palace. It was decorated in red and black, accented in gold. Her home was forming around her and her broken 'egg' had become her throne. It did not change in the slightest. Still it sat like a jagged orb with dark liquid flowing freely over onto the golden pristine floor. It was a strangely beautiful sight.

Usagi debated to herself on who to call to her side. She needed loyalty because the universe as it was perfect. One brought back could easily leave her for the light and she would not blame them. The galaxies before were so peaceful...at least from where she stood they were.

The palace was finished and it resembled the Crystal Palace, vaguely. The palace was protected by a new shield that encompassed it in a black sphere.

It wouldn't be long before the eyes of all the rulers saw it. Of course the sphere would also literally be seen since it sat on the edge of the solar system.

Usagi turn on her heels and went back to her overflowing throne. It was quite large but she could easy climb into the broken sphere if she wanted to. The liquid would reach just below her breast if she were to sit in her 'throne'.

But she had no need to sit, for she had made her decision. She leaned slightly over and gently touched the surface of the liquid. The overflow stopped and soared upward until the broken sphere was complete again. It hardened and inside the sphere the liquid condensed. It rolled and spasm as if it was coming alive violently. Usagi watched in awe at her power.

A fetus like figure was formed. It was small and insignificant in vast space of the sphere. It was alone and Usagi realized she was alone as well. She no longer had friends and she could never be with them again. She placed her hand against the glass like material. She made the ultimate sacrifice and now she was pulled back into life to fulfill another duty. One she never wanted.

Rapidly the small fetus grew into an infant and then to a small child. It continued until the figure inside resembled a man. One Usagi remembered from long ago. He gave his life for her. Soon the orb cracked slowly and shattered leaving the throne in its normally state, a broken sphere overflowing with darkness. Usagi waited for the 'infant' to awaken.

It didn't take long. Soon the young man was breaking the surface of the black liquid. He gasped loudly, sputtering and trembling as his muscles spasm involuntarily. He was fearful and disoriented. It was like watching a confused baby bird struggling. Usagi reached over to him grasping him by his chin so he would look at her. She was grounding him. His amethyst colored eyes widened in surprise... fear?

She pushed back the white-like silver hair that was waist length and cover in black liquid. It was such a contrast to see the white hair peeking out from endless darkness.

Mesmerizing...

She let go of his chin and gently pulled him forward. Then she kissed his forehead where the inverted black moon used to be. He was no longer a pawn for that thing, but a loyal servant of the young princess.

The young man closed his eyes against the gently kiss. Loyalty had begun blooming for this woman who gave him new life.

"Dimande...will you become my knight?" she asked pulling back from him. Her eyes regarded him with a kindness he had never seen toward him. He knew then what he was created for.

He stepped out of the broken sphere, unconcerned with his lack of clothes. He knelt in front of her bowing his head.

"Darkness becomes me and I am the darkness, your highness. It is my pleasure to do your will."

* * *

AN: Yep I'm bringing old enemies for this story. I'm not really sure about Dimande name, so I just went with what was in the character list. His background follows the anime. Seiya will be in the next chapter. Leave a review if you want to.


	5. Quixotic

Quixotic

* * *

Crystal Tokyo was beautiful. It was the very epitome of paradise. It was a place that was built to bring about unending peace. Usagi had given her life to assure its creation, but still... deep down Seiya hated the kingdom.

He hated that this very place took away someone with so much life. It destroys the one person it was made for. Mamoru had built Crystal Tokyo with the help of the Senshi and it prospered because of Usagi's sacrifice. Everything was the way she wanted but she would never see it. That was what broke Seiya heart the most. Usagi gave everyone happiness but herself.

Seiya followed dutifully behind Empress Kakyuu. She was meeting with the eight planetary Queens and Crystal Tokyo's King. They were not told why they were called but it was urgent.

Kakyuu entered the meeting room and Seiya stayed behind. He was not allowed within since he was no longer a senshi. He had no place with the rulers of the universe. The solar system was the center of control for everything. These rulers were the ones that protected Serenity's Crystal Eternity. But even they had troubles. Things had changed for everyone.

The outer planets were distrustful of the inner planets. It was a long story and one that Seiya did not wish to dwell on. He leaned against the wall adjacent to the meeting room doors. His attire was that of a knight. It was a duty now, since he was no longer a senshi.

Not that it matter since he would not see any of the rulers. He had reminded himself that this is what Usagi wanted. She gave her life for this universe.

But would this make her happy. Would these changes make her happy?

After a few hours he began to fall asleep standing up. A maid touched his shoulder and he woke up.

"The meeting is probably going to go on for a few more hours. We prepared a room for you if you would like to rest." the woman said concerned looking.

Seiya nodded and followed the woman to the room. As he followed he passed someone he had not seen in years.

Queen Venus looked sick as she passed him, her skin was pale and she looked tired. The maids around her were telling her to rest, but she would not listen. Instead she looked determined to get to her destination.

Seiya wanted to stop her but something caught his eye down the hallway. It was her ethereal form, gracefully waiting there like an angel awaiting her time to ascend.

Usagi.

She stood there in her princess attire looking at him with a smile. Seiya moved past the maids that tried to stop Venus. No one paid him any attention. They were all concerned with the queen's wellbeing. He rushed down the hallway to Usagi only to lose sight of her.

He looked left and right and then saw the young woman at the end of the hall. Seiya knew this was a trick but he couldn't stop following. He hadn't seen Usagi's face in years. He yearned just to see those blue eyes one more time.

He found himself in the garden, not remembering the path he took. Usagi stood there in the center of the flowers looking up at the sky.

"I missed you." Seiya said. His voice quivering with emotions he could not hide. He reached forward to touch Usagi. He was expecting the apparition to disappear but it didn't. He had touched flesh and blood. He was holding on to Usagi.

Seiya was confused and unsure of what was happening. Usagi couldn't be alive. He saw her die in Mamoru's arms.

"This can't be real." he squeezed Usagi arm tightly and Usagi smiled sadly.

"It isn't." She said cryptically. Her blue eyes suddenly a deep violet that faded to a light violet.

"Get away from her Seiya!" Minako said barely standing "That's not Usagi."

Seiya looked away to Minako for a second and when he looked back the amethyst eyes belong to a white haired man.

He let go of him and stepped back. Seiya could feel the evil emitting from him like thick suffocating smog. He suddenly felt sick, as if his whole body wanted to shut down. The darkness was smothering him as he fainted.

_"I wanted to see you... just one more time."_

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long had to figure out where I was going with the chapter. Leave a review if you like.


	6. Falling from Perfection

Falling from Perfection

* * *

"Seiya get up!" Kakyuu urged him as she shook him violently. The seemingly young man shot up into a sitting position. Kakyuu pulled on his arm trying to get him to his feet. He stumbled as he tried to equalize his weight.

He finally got his balance and automatically pushed Kakyuu behind him. He surveyed his surroundings, while trying to shake off the effects of the darkness.

The unknown man was taking on Endymion and Uranus. They were holding their own against the man while the other queens and Shitennou ushered the maids and nobles away. The garden had been leveled. There was nothing left but scorched earth.

"Dimande! Why are you here? You should not exist." Endymion said pushing back the fair haired man.

Dimande retreated from the fight a few steps back, lowering his sword. His attire was no longer the stainless white suit. Now he was clad in a black suit that had a gold hem. His hair was pulled up into a ponytail and he looked a bit different, but Endymion remembered the prince that caused them so much pain. He also remembered how he had given his life for Usagi.

"You died and were forgiven by her. Why are you doing this?" He asked the young man.

Dimande gave a hollow smile that spoke volumes. "It is her will."

He lunged forward and attacked Endymion but had to stop short as an arrow passed before his face. He quickly backed away and looked to his left.

Mars stood the aim another arrow at him ready to attack. "You don't belong here..."

"Then destroy me." He taunted her and she hesitated. "You can't, can you?"

"Rei!" Endymion called her name and she looked to him confused. Before she could react Dimande had somehow crossed the distance between them. His sword aimed for her face. She couldn't move as time seemed to slow. She felt like she was underwater and yet she could hear a roar of air rushing past her ears.

Time was restored to normal and she felt her body slam against the floor hard. She gasped and a cry escaped her. Pluto was over her, shielding her with her body.

"We must be careful. He is not the same any more. He is something else." Pluto warned the woman.

Both woman hurried to their feet and was on guard. With everyone's attention on Dimande, they didn't notice her.

Usagi stood at the entrance of the garden. Her eyes focused on Endymion. He was worried for Rei. His attention was completely on the woman. He loved her.

"Usagi?" Jupiter had notice her. She wanted to go to the blonde haired woman but Nephrite stopped her. He had his hand on her elbow gently but firmly holding her in place. He shook his head at her.

"Something isn't right." He said putting himself more in front of her.

Usagi smile gently as everyone's attention went to her. Seiya was the first to step forward, but Endymion moved quicker to meet Usagi. He stood in front of her awestruck.

"Usako...is it really you?" He asked unsure if this woman in front of him truly existed. He had watched her die in his arms. He had laid her to rest.

He reached out to touch her and she reached for him. Her gently smile still in place. Before he could touch the woman an arrow pierced her heart. Endymion reacted by moving to catch Usagi but Neptune stopped him. She pulled him from the woman and showed him Usagi reflection in her mirror. It was a void. There was nothing there but unending darkness.

"She is not Usagi. That creature is using her form against us." Neptune said getting ready to attack.

"We have to destroy her before the darkness spreads." Rei said shooting another arrow into the princess. She cried out in pain grasping her side. The rest of the queens attacked except Venus. She was still unable to gather her strength. She sat uselessly on the ground watching, unable to speak.

The young princess didn't fight back at all she took their attacks until she was bloody and broken. She was barely standing and was silently sobbing as Endymion stood with his sword in hand.

He hated that this monster would use her face. He hated how what he had to do would be done to this form. More than anything he felt rage at the creature for desecrating her memory. He lifted his sword that was in fact the Silver Crystal in the form of a weapon. He was going to behead her.

Endymion lifted the sword and Seiya's heart clenched in fear. He knew that this wasn't Usagi. He knew it, but still his heart wanted to protect her. Every attack she endured, he wanted to take them for her. He knew he shouldn't want this. He knew Usagi was gone and yet...yet he wanted to protect this woman. He needed to protect her.

His body move of its own accord and Kakyuu was begging him to stop. He couldn't let her die again. He couldn't fail her again. He wouldn't let her die, even though his brain knew this wasn't Usagi. His heart was screaming at him that this was her. This was Odango and she was hurt and afraid.

So against better judgment he tried to parry Endymion blow with his sword. It was in vain, no longer a senshi, Seiya's power pale in comparison to Endymion. His sword broke in two. Seiya barely pulled his body back, but it wasn't enough.

It was so quick he didn't feel the pain. He didn't respond for several seconds. Seiya could see Endymion eyes widening at what he had done. It didn't register what the warm liquid was that was rushing down his chest. He touched his neck and the heat of his own blood was burning to his ice cold hand.

It finally sunk in that he was fatally injured. He wanted to speak, to tell Endymion that it wasn't his fault. He couldn't because he choked on his own blood, gurgling as he struggled to breathe. He fell backwards and Usagi eyes widened in fear. She tried to catch him but he was much too heavy for her. She fell back trying hard to hold his weight.

Dimande was by her side before she called him, helping her hold Seiya up. He could see the fear in Usagi's eyes.

"No..." She finally spoke. Her voice barely a whisper, only Seiya could hear her. He realized that it really was Usagi.

The last thing Seiya remembered was a wave of darkness swallowing him. He faded into darkness for a second time.

* * *

AN: I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Thank you very much for all the reviews. This is first story I've ever done in a drabble style, also the first I've ever updated daily. I hope I can continue this. Next chapter will not resolve this cliffhanger, sorry. It will be about Minako, I'm sure everyone is wondering what's up with her. Leave a review if you want.


	7. Buried Hate

Buried Hate

* * *

Minako's heart pounded loudly against her ribcage as she got to her feet. She was in a guest room, but she didn't remember how she got there. She was ill. She had been for quite a while. She hid it from her servant and even her friends. She came to palace even though being there always made her sad.

Still she attended the meeting until she couldn't concentrate. She had left and then she felt it, the darkness that had surrounded the palace. It was done so quietly. No one even notice, but she had. She felt _her_ eyes on them watching their every action. As she had walked away from the meeting she felt her pain double. It was unbearable. It was like every nerve in her body was misfiring.

She remembered her last thought was that _she_ had awoken. Then that voice had whispered into her soul, sad words that would tear down everyone's hopes and dreams.

"Darkness becomes me and I am the darkness." Minako repeated as she got herself together. It was what the voice had said. It had been Usagi's voice.

It made no sense and perfect sense all at once. She had to warn the others so she left the room and hurried to the meeting room. As soon as the maids saw her they crowded her. All of them urging her to rest, but she couldn't. She had to tell them the truth.

She pushed passed the maids determined to talk to her friends. Seiya had passed her and he looked worried for her, but then he was shocked by something.

She stumbled caught off guard by her own dizziness. The maids were suddenly begging her to rest. Seiya was rushing down the hallway when she looked back. Then she saw him.

Dimande.

He was standing off from the maids watching Seiya, but no one noticed him. As if he was not truly there. It was then she realized something was not right. He shouldn't be there. There was something more happening but she couldn't figure it out.

She pushed all the maids away from her ordering them to stay back. She chased after Seiya.

He turned so many corners that it was hard for her to keep up. Soon she lost sight of him and had to stop. Her lungs were burning and her legs shook. She felt so weak that she sunk down to her knees and then to her butt.

She was wheezing and shaking uncontrollably. She grasped at her sides and leaned over until she was looking at the floor. Something was wrong with her. She could feel it deep inside. Something had changed.

There was a hand that gently touched her shoulder. She forced her head up. Usagi was standing over. She jumped, suddenly afraid of the person before her. She couldn't be here.

The blonde woman had stooped down and rubbed Minako's hair back from her forehead. It was such a calming action. The pain faded from her body. She finally received relief from the pain that had plagued her for years.

"Usagi..."

The woman gave her a smile that didn't reach her eyes. It was such a sad smile.

"Usagi why are you..." Minako didn't finish because the woman had already left. She felt a burst of energy and forced herself to her feet. She rushed to the garden feeling the darkness centered there.

Seiya was talking to Usagi, but something was not right. It was a trap. "Get away from her Seiya!"

Everything after that moment became a blur to Minako. It was as if she was underwater. Everything moved normally but she was sluggish. She couldn't speak or move. She could only watch everything before her happen. She could slowly feel herself slipping away in to her consciousness.

_I am... the darkness?_

When she woke up Endymion was standing over her. He was angry with her. She tried to sit up but he made her lay back. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked to the fireplace within the room. Minako closed her eyes. The pain was back. It took every ounce of her strength to not cry out in pain.

"How long have you've known." His voice was almost inaudible.

She bit her lip and grasped tightly to the covers. She wanted it to end. "I didn't really know until a few days ago."

He sighed lightly. "You should have told me you sense the darkness."

"I'm sorry." She lied.

"You should rest. Your body was probably weakened by it. You should be better soon" He said getting up to leave. He gently pushed her hair from her forehead.

Minako grabbed his hand to stop him. The pain was blinding and she had to force a smile. She couldn't tell him the truth. He finally left her alone so she could rest. The pain lessened when he was gone.

Her body was sluggish again and everything hurt. She was sick, but there was no sickness in the universe.

She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes. She knew deep down she hated this perfect universe. She hated how Usagi gave her life for it. She despised the Crystal Eternity because it took away her best friend. But she had to bury those feelings of hate and unhappiness. She had to hide them because in this world happiness was the status quo.

Something was terribly wrong with her and she didn't know how to tell the others. She didn't think they would understand. She wasn't sick because of the darkness. It was no longer the reason. It was something else. Something she could not explain because it even sounded crazy to her. So she laid there in pain with tears leaking from her eyes. Fear building in her heart at the prospect of learning the truth behind her illness.

* * *

AN: So this chapter didn't really give many answers to 'what up with Minako', sorry. Kakyuu chapter is next. Yaten and Taiki will show up finally. No resolution to that cliffhanger yet.


	8. Falling from Grace

Falling from Grace

* * *

_...the darkness_

Why was she so weak? She didn't understand how she could be so weak and yet so powerful. Again she couldn't protect her own servants. She had become Empress but still she couldn't do something as simple as protect her servants.

She has already caused Seiya so much pain. She was the one that allow Endymion to take away his power as a senshi. She was the one to curse him to that form. She did all of that and still he came to her aid. He always protected her. He trusted her judgment and was always by her side.

What good was she as a leader if she couldn't protect the ones that mattered to her most? She was pathetic to think that a title would grant her more power.

It was her fault for trying to keep false peace in her galaxy. It was her fault he had lost so much. She shook her head trying to stop her negative thoughts. She couldn't stop. If she had never tried to stop the unrest against Kinmoku, then the people of the other kingdoms would not have called for Seiya's removal as a senshi.

They feared Fighter because their senshi didn't compare to her. During the first Crystal Century Fighter's power grew tremendously. Her power was so grand that she was able to stop many of the wars between certain planets by herself. She was strong and a natural leader. She was outspoken at meetings and always thought of protecting those she loved.

The kingdoms feared her and the other Starlights as well. Then there was tension caused by jealousy and envy. Fighter had even uncovered plans for a war against Kinmoku. All of the kingdoms would join against Kinmoku. They would annihilate her people and the planet. Fighter was strong but even she had her limits.

So Kakyuu did the only thing she could to appease them. She had her Starlights stripped of their power and curse. She betrayed them in the worst way.

Yet, they willingly gave up their power for a false peace, serving her willingly as knights. She failed them and still they placed their faith in her. They trusted her completely.

There was a knock at the door. She hugged her knees close to her chest as she sat in the guest room. She didn't want to see anyone because she was ashamed.

"Empress Kakyuu, may we enter?" Taiki asked from the door.

She hesitated but finally told them to enter. Both Taiki and Yaten went to her, checking over her to make sure she was unharmed.

"Seiya...he-he..." She tried to tell them but her throat constricted from too much emotion. She felt so small and insignificant.

"We know, Empress." Yaten said wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "He went and did something...stupid again."

She could hear Yaten voice crack and it caused her resolve to break. She started to cry outright. Yaten pulled her into a gentle hug and Taiki patted her back. She felt unworthy of their care and trust. She felt like she had broken them and they didn't seem to realize it.

"I'm sorry...I am so sorry..." She cried into Yaten's chest.

It was unfair of her to rely on them so much, when she had caused them so much pain. She was a terrible person and she hated it. She hated herself more than anything because her Starlights deserved better. They deserved honor and respect and now they were in a position that was treated as little better than a foot solider. She pressed her face against Yaten chest again trying to find an escape for her mind. There wasn't one.

She let the sadness sink into her heart and the truth burn a hole through her soul. Seiya was dead and in the grand scheme of things it was her fault. She was the reason she lost the one she loved the most. She was utterly unforgivable and yet her knights would still stand by her side.

_I am..._

* * *

AN: Thought I drop this off since I finished it so early. Two updates in one day, yay. Usagi is up next. Kakyuu title has changed to Empress because I think it fits better. Leave a review if you want to.


	9. Devoured by Darkness

Devoured by Darkness

* * *

It was a mistake going there. She shouldn't have interacted with them so soon. She was not at her full strength. It was a foolish mistake that she could not make again. They were stronger than she had remembered. They had grown so much since she had last seen them.

She was proud of them. They had taken her gift and created a beautiful universe with it. They had prospered so much. Light reigned supreme across the entire universe and yet she existed. She was born to ruin that beautiful world. She was there to taint them. She frowned and wiped her eyes before the tears could surface.

She walked unhurried through her palace. It was a beautiful place that no light could ever survive in. She was surrounded by so much dark beauty. Her very will created this place and she was still in awe by it. She gracefully continued down the hallway and stop at a table with black roses. She touched the petals. They were soft, but she knew the plant itself was just a concentrated form of darkness. Everything around her was beautiful and inviting, but her palace remained empty, and quiet.

It was lonely.

"Princess?" Dimande called her name. She looked up from the roses. "You called?"

"I'm sorry. It was subconscious." She smiled gently at him. He returned the smiled and went over to her. He gently patted her shoulder affectionately.

"It is fine." he said. "If you are lonely, then call whenever you like. You are my princess."

Usagi nodded feeling just a bit better. Both of them walked toward her throne room. Dimande was staring at her while they walked and she noticed. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and turned his attention forward. "You are different from how I remember you. You loved Endymion so much, but now I have not heard you mention him once."

"Love cannot surpass a barrier like this and he has moved on. Rei has healed his broken heart and gave him a reason to continue on. I am genuinely happy for them." Her expression remained bland as she spoke.

"Why did call me?" he changed the subject. He didn't question her expression. He knew she was hurting inside, but she was also truly happy for the couple.

"You saved me…and I trust you." she looked over to him. "I would like to have another I could trust implicitly like you. Do you have any idea who would be qualified?"

Her question seemed odd to him. As if she was asking him who he wanted her to call for him? He wanted to tell her to bring Saphir, but he wasn't sure he should. He missed his brother. More than anything he wanted to apologize for not listening to him.

"Then I will call Saphir…but he may not come since he forsook the darkness in the end." Usagi said not needing her knight to tell her what he wanted. She knew his desires before he did.

"How…" he didn't finish his question instead he looked at the woman before him. "You truly are the darkness."

"As are you." a malicious smile that didn't fit on her face appeared and disappeared as quickly as it had come. She turned her head from him. "I hate that side of me…"

"…but it is necessary." Dimande finished her sentence for her. "For this world-"

"-could not exist without me." Usagi stopped and Dimande opened the doors to the throne for her. She stepped inside.

"He loves you." Dimande said as he closed the doors behind them. "His heart even sees you as you are and still he gives his life for you…a taboo, to save your enemy."

Usagi walked over to the black sphere that was her throne. Inside the egg-like sphere was a dying knight. A foolish knight that would save one created from darkness. She placed her hand against the glass material. She could feel the faint pulse that mirrored his heartbeat. It was weak and barely there. She was holding him in a type of stasis, keeping him on the border of life and death.

"You need to choose. He will die if you continue on this way princess." Dimande said standing off to her left. He looked at the sphere where the seemingly young man resided.

Usagi briefly looked a Dimande. Then she looked up at the sphere. It was empty at the moment. No darkness inside of it.

Seiya was still a child of light, safe from her tainted touch. He was still a blinding ethereal light… a star.

Usagi hands shook as she stared at the sleeping knight. He looked so peaceful, but she didn't want him to stay that way forever. She clenched her hands tightly from frustration.

"Why did you do this? Why did you save me? I didn't want you to. I didn't need you…to do something so stupid for me. I was testing their resolve to destroy the darkness, no matter what form it took. I was…I wanted to see them one more time. I wanted to see you…one more time. I wanted to be Usagi one more time." She dropped her head and tried to stop the tears that filled her eyes. Her heart hurt as she fought herself on her decision.

She looked at the former senshi one more time. She could not fathom never seeing his smile again. "Seiya…forgive me. I can't let you die this way."

She placed her hands on the sphere again and commanded the darkness to enter the confines of the sphere. The black liquid rushed in surrounding the knight. It flooded the sphere quickly, moving of its own accord. Violently it twitched and spasm across the occupant. It began to devouring the clothes and weapon the man had. Then it began to eat away ravenous at skin and bones. As the darkness completely filled the sphere Seiya could no longer be seen.

Usagi watched expressionlessly as her will consumed him. His crystal shined brightly in the endless darkness. It was so disgustingly beautiful to her. His soul was so pure and righteous. He was perfection in this universe and she was destroying him. She was ending his perfection to selfishly save him. She shattered crystal with darkness and even the tiny pieces continued to shine brightly, until all of the light was extinguished. There was nothing left of the knight. The darkness became still and quiet for several minutes.

"Live."

At her command the sphere shattered into itself. The darkness became wild and intense. It condensed tighter and tighter until and sphere formed larger than the one before. It hardened but the movement inside was still heard. As if the darkness was wrestling itself.

Usagi stared at the glass and then pressed her face against the glass. She could feel his fear and pain. She knew the things he lost and the name of the one that betrayed his trust. She knew it all and she understood that inside he still had faith in the empress. He fought against the rebirth and she knew why. His loyalties lie with Kakyuu, even if she had hurt him. Usagi didn't want to force him to be reborn as a part of her will. So she spoke to him, "I will protect you. I will stand by you. I will truly be a princess worthy of your faith and trust. I will not betray you."

The sound ceased and the sphere became semi-transparent. Dimande watched slightly astounded by his princess' power. She was truly an existence to fear. The former knight rested peaceful in the sphere, floating gently in the darkness. "You saved him."

"I forced him to live. I devoured his light and drowned him in my chaos. I will never be forgiven." Usagi said removing her hand from the large orb. "And yet…"

"You are happy that this soul lives." Dimande said glancing at the form inside the darkness.

Usagi nodded and smiled with tears in her eyes. "I am a terrible person aren't I?"

"Never princess, never." Dimande said give Usagi a hug to calm her down.

* * *

AN: So I wasn't sure if I need to change the rating for this story to an M for this chapter. It's not explicit but it is kind of…idk graphic. Let me know if I need to up the rating and I will. Anyhow… Usagi's getting more servants and this chapter is a lot longer than I meant for it to be. This is what I get for typing it on a computer and not my phone. Leave a review if you want. Makoto is up next.


	10. Jupiter Wars I

Jupiter Wars I

* * *

Arriving home after everything that happened should have been a relief to Makoto. It should have made her feel safe and happy. It didn't make her feel anything but anxiety. She took a deep breath as she stepped off the spacecraft.

Technology had advanced greatly since they had come into power. In the first fifty years they had brought about such advancement that it was almost unnatural. It was necessary for the planets. All of their planets were uninhabitable except earth. They needed technology to make their planets habitable.

When Makoto finally breathed in the scent of Jupiter she felt at home. Though, her stomach was still tied in knots.

"You needn't worry yourself sick." Nephrite finally said something. He had been silence since they left Crystal Tokyo.

"I'm not worried..." She was convinced by her own voice, let alone him. She didn't bother trying to correct herself.

Her royal guard met her outside of the Callisto dock. It was her personal dock that only she used. They escorted her and Nephrite to a vehicle. It would take her to her palace.

She got inside and slid over so that Nephrite could get in as well. The vehicle was reminiscent of a limo but it hovered, even though she lived with this technology for over 200 years she was still not completely use to it.

"What will we do first" he asked.

Makoto hummed low to herself. "I will speak with my generals and access the situation. If all is well...enough, then we will make the announcement. If not...I guess we will still make the announcement."

"Are you sure you are this is what you want to do?" Nephrite was looking directly at her now. "There's no going back if you continue this path."

"I want to reunite my people together. I want them to trust in me...and in Endymion." She kept her eyes on his. She wanted him to know that she was determined to do this.

He pushed his hair back from his shoulder and folded his arms over his chest. "Marriage isn't something you should take lightly."

"I know... And I'm not. I know what I am giving up for this."

"Do you really." He asked in an almost taunting voice. It wasn't very like him.

"You're doing that to piss me off." She said punching him in the arm.

He dropped his act, "Really Makoto is this really worth losing the chance to choose your own king and never finding your soul mate."

"I could ask you the same thing. It's not as if Naru is dead. In fact, she lives on Kinmoku." She hit a sore subject. She saw his shoulders tense.

"You've made your point." He was angry and she could see it.

"Sorry."

The rest of the ride to the palace was silent.

* * *

AN: Couldn't get this out yesterday, sorry. So you might have notice that the chapter name has a one on it. Jupiter Wars will kind of be a story within a story, but don't worry it still connects with the main plot. Makoto and Nephrite will still be in the main plot as well. Next up is Rei and Mamoru. Review if you want.


	11. Abandonment

Abandonment

* * *

"Minako…?" Rei called the woman that was daydreaming in front of her. Ever since the creature attacked them Minako had been acting strange. She was always lost in her thoughts or separating herself from everyone else. When Rei finally had the free time she decided to take Minako to lunch with her.

The blonde haired woman looked up from the table she had been staring at. "Huh?"

"You've been lost in thought since we got here. What is going on?" Rei asked starting to worry about Minako's health. The woman was as white as snow.

"I'm sorry; my mind seems to wander lately." Minako said stirring some sugar into her teacup.

"If that wasn't an understatement, you been out of it for the past three weeks… Since the attack from that thing you've been odd. What's going on?" she asked pushing Minako's tea from in front of the woman. "I want to know what's been bother you? It isn't like you to keep quiet about things bothering you."

"You say that but we've haven't seen each other in years. These past weeks have been the first time in a long time that we've seen each other and it's for an inevitable war."

Rei looked away at the window of the café. The thing about Crystal Tokyo was it was easy to hide in plain sight. Sometimes even Mamoru would take her out on the town. They would dress normal and no one noticed. More than likely the reason was because they looked so different out of their royal garb. "That's true but you don't have to hide things from me or any of us."

"Yeah…I know." Minako said unconvinced.

"Minako, I know that thing looked like her but it wasn't. That wasn't Usagi. Is that what's been bothering you." Rei asked almost positive that this was the issue.

"Sure." Minako gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Minako!" Rei was staring to get angry. Minako's attitude was terrible. She was acting so weird and not explaining anything. She didn't like this at all.

"What?!" the blonde woman asked getting annoyed with all the questions.

"Is it the wars starting on Jupiter? If that's it, Makoto can handle herself. She even has Nephrite and he gotten much stronger over the years." Rei tried to assure the woman.

"Rei, it has nothing to do with the wars. It has nothing to do with the 'creature'. It's my problem that I have to deal with." She said standing up. "You and Endymion have a wedding to plan right. It's funny that you all still announced it, knowing it would cause a war."

"It wasn't us. It was leaked by one of my attendants." She tried to defend herself.

"That doesn't make it any less your fault. I know you love Endymion. Yet, ever since he sent those tainted people to the outer planets there has been a brewing hate for Crystal Tokyo. Those people felt betrayed an abandoned." Minako had never said anything about the injustice that Endymion committed.

Rei grabbed Minako by her hair pulling the woman down. "Don't you dare blame him for that, those people couldn't be cleansed by him and they couldn't stay here. Crystal Tokyo is pure and those who could not be cleansed would only taint our kingdom. What if the darkness came back? He did what he had to."

Minako grabbed Rei hand that had her hair. "He shipped them off to barely habitable planets and expected them to thrive. If Haruka and Michiru hadn't join their power together those people would have died. Those people finally found a way to forgive him for abandoning them and he decided to join with an inner kingdom. You've destroyed their trust again. Just because Endymion decided to sacrifice Makoto and Nephrite happiness makes none of this better. Their marriage was for nothing. The war has already begun and there isn't a way to stop it. All of that and still the darkness came back. What good was her sacrifice? Or those people for that matter."

"Minako… let go. You're hurting me." Rei snatched her hand back and looked up at Minako. She was expressionless as she left the café. Rei stared at the woman's back as she walked away. Something was really wrong with Minako and Rei knew she would need Mamoru's help to find out what. It wasn't the war or the fake Usagi.

* * *

The Inner-Outer Schism

When Prince Endymion took his right place as King over Crystal Tokyo, he set out to purify the inhabitants of Crystal Tokyo. This was decades before the outer planets where suitable for life. While the Inner Queens where able to use technology to make their planets habitable, the Outer Queens were not able to. The four outer planets remained desolated for many years. The four inner planets became populated by those who wished to leave Crystal Tokyo and start anew elsewhere.

During the cleansing of earth, Endymion ran into some issues. He could not cleanse the souls of those who suffer a certain amount of trauma. These ones were abandoned ones or ones that had suffered unimaginable things. Fearing that the darkness would return he had those ones exiled to the outer planets. Depending on the amount of darkness within their soul they were sent to one of the four planets. Pluto was where those who had the darkest souls.

But these people were not evil. They were simply tainted. Broken souls that had suffered things no one should suffer. Haruka and Michiru intervene in behalf of those people. Both women used their crystals to create a habitable area for both Neptune and Uranus. It cost them greatly but no one knows the price but the two of them.

As for Saturn and Pluto, Hotaru and Pluto were helped by Minako. She gave them the technology to rebuild their kingdoms. Unfortunately her people revolted against giving any more help to the outer planets, so she was not able to help Michiru or Haruka. This resulted in their decision to use their crystals.

After a century the tainted one slowly were cleansed by their own will to be clean of darkness. Crystal Tokyo was forgiven but the abandonment was not forgotten. An underlying tension began between the outer and inner planets. Those of the outer planets believed that Endymion favored the inner planets and Crystal Tokyo. They believed he thought that they were worthless since they could not be cleansed.

The tension grew when many of the people from the outer planets moved to Jupiter. They were cleanse by their own will and now allowed to go where they pleased. The problem grew from there since many on the inner planets looked down on those of the outer planets.

The moment the wedding of Endymion and Queen Mars was leaked, Jupiter became the battlegrounds for the Inner-Outer Schism, also known as The Jupiter Wars.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long I needed to take a break. So this is more Rei instead of Mamoru and Rei. I decided to change up. The last part is really just to explain what the problem is between the Inner and Outer Planets. I probably should have but that in opening of the Jupiter War chapter. Maybe I'll move it there later. Leave a Review if you want.


	12. Invitation

Invitation

* * *

Minako made her way through hallways of the Crystal Palace. She was tired and felt like she was going to faint but she forced her body forward. She was going to tell Endymion that she was leaving. She desperately wanted to go home. She needed to go back to Venus.

On her way to the audience chamber she passed Kakyuu. Both women stopped dead in their tracks. Kakyuu looked at Minako. Yaten and Taiki were confused. The two women stared at each other as if it was their first meeting.

_...the darkness becomes_

"Empress?" Taiki interrupted the moment between the two women.

"I'm sorry." Kakyuu said hurrying away from Minako.

The blonde haired woman watched as the Empress fled with her confused knights following. She could sense the darkness in Kakyuu and it was growing uncontrollably. The Empress would be consumed if she didn't seek Endymion's help.

Minako wondered if the woman would do so. In her case she knew that Endymion couldn't save her. Her crystal was already too dark. Her heart too conflicted with the truth. Her loyalty wavered.

"Minako?" Ami called to her. The blue haired woman rarely visited Crystal Tokyo. She had distanced her planet and herself from everything. Ami did everything in her power to keep Mercury neutral in the conflict of the Inner and Outer Planets.

Minako turned her attention to Ami. "It's been so long. You left right after the attack."

"Endymion summoned me." Ami said slightly worried. "He wants to talk, no doubt asking for Mercury's support in this useless war."

"Will you help?"

"Mercury and her people are my responsibility. I want to keep them safe. I don't want to drag my people into a war. He knows this but still calls me." Ami shook her head. "I won't be dragged into a pointless war."

Minako smiled, "You're a great queen."

Amu blushed at the compliment. "I have my shortcomings. I just-"

"...Don't want join a war you don't believe in." She completed her friend's thoughts perfectly.

"Right."

"Did you find anything on...the imposter?" Minako asked forcing herself to finish her sentence.

"No. Not yet." Ami answered. "If the darkness returns, then this war will pale in comparison to that endless slaughter."

"A war you're willing to fight." Minako stated.

"To keep our Crystal Eternity... yes." Ami clenched her dress in her hands. "She gave us this paradise. I won't let anyone destroy it."

"Not even her..." Minako whispered.

"Huh?" Ami said not hearing the blonde.

Minako plastered a smile on her face. "I said me too."

The two women parted ways. Minako decided it was better to leave without speaking to Endymion. Her argument with Rei would only lead to more problems. She called her guards and left for the port.

On the way to Venus, she received many calls from Endymion. She didn't answer any of them. She sat in her seat staring out at the stars. She made a choice to accept her fate. Her heart was too distorted to fix. Only one person could save her from the unending pain.

_Invite me in to your heart and we will become one._

Minako felt her pain disappear completely. She was flooded with relief. Something she had not felt in years. "Why are you here Usagi?"

"Because I am needed." Usagi sat in the seat across from her. "Darkness is needed for light to thrive... Chaos is needed for order to exist."

"Why did it have to be you?"

"_It_ found this to be a fitting fate for one as presumptuous as I." Usagi smiled but it was a facade and Minako knew it.

The queen gave the princess an equally fake smile.

"Will you join me as my soldier?" Usagi asked.

Minako got out of her seat and onto her knees taking Usagi's hand. The act was so natural, even though she had been a queen for centuries. "Darkness becomes me and I am the darkness. It is my pleasure to do your will, princess."

* * *

AN: Well everyone guessed right, Minako has joined Usagi.


	13. Consumed by Darkness

Consumed by Darkness

* * *

_What will you give to save them? What will you sacrifice to free them?_

Everything

_…__everything, including yourself. Who you are? What you represent? What you were born to do?_

Everything, I would give up everything for them.

_…__even the light?_

Even the light

_Then let me consume you. Let me swallow down the light that reigns in your soul. Let me devour the order that guides you and destroy the light that rules your very being._

Consume my soul and disappear in to oblivion. Give this universe eternal peace. Let my life be the only one lost.

_Naïve little princess, you cannot destroy me. You cannot rid the universe of me. You know that in your heart. But you still give yourself to me…to save them? Or is it to release them. It does not matter I will devour you. I will destroy all of the darkness, until it is time. Do you accept?_

Yes...

_Love is your flaw. You do this to protect them, to protect her. The star that will burn so bright it will destroy itself. I see your heart flutter at the very mention. It must have told you her inevitable future. A death that was full of regret._

Please just get it over with. Please.

_Oh little princess this death will be slow and painful. You will pay the ultimate price for 'destroying' the darkness._

"Princess."

Usagi looked away from the knight sleeping in the black orb. Her thoughts had finally returning to the here and now. Saphir looked worried, his brow furrowed. Usagi reached forward and smoothed the crease from his face.

"I'm fine. I was just remembering something. Has your brother returned?" she asked walking away from her throne.

"No, he should arrive with the Queen of Venus soon. She has taken the oath." He said looking back at the beautiful orb. "Am I able to do what Dimande does?"

Usagi looked at the dark haired youth. "No, taking my form would be too much for you. My will is not one with your soul, yet."

"But I-" Saphir was cut off.

"You are my knight Saphir. You will be of help to me, but for now you are still incomplete. You need to stay here with the palace. You are not ready to step out into the light. It would destroy and take you from me. So do not doubt yourself. You will grow stronger with time." She pulled him into a gently hug. He nodded at her assurance. "Now go rest. I will need you once you have stored up enough power."

Usagi watched the youth go. It was hard to call him back but Saphir had fought to return. He wanted to see his brother as much as Dimande did. She was happy she could give them a reunion. She was happy that she could bring them that small happiness.

She felt as soon as Minako entered the room. The light still within the woman seared her. It was agonizing to be in the same vicinity.

Minako entered taken aback by Usagi. She looked to the blonde that had been with her. "What?"

"My apologies for deceiving you." Dimande letting his façade of Usagi disappear. "But my princess was too weakened from her earlier venture outside."

Minako looked toward Usagi. She looked nothing like the one that showed up in the garden. Her hair was no longer blonde. It was beautiful. It was a silver color that slowly faded into black half way past her thighs. Her skin had become white like untouched snow. Formerly blue eyes had become crimson with rings of silver. The skin of her forearms and hands had become pitch black fading up into her unnaturally white skin tone. She was beautiful in a creepy way.

The dress she wore was way too provocative for the Usagi, Minako knew. It was a shoulder less gown that was deep red and faded to black. It was like she was being consumed by darkness. Around her neck was a thin black line that contrasted alluringly against her pure white skin.

"Am I that strange?" Usagi asked looking at her blackened hand. "I guess my true form does look…disgusting."

"No." Minako moved quickly to Usagi's side. "…It not that at all"

Usagi shuddered when Minako touched her. "Too much it hurts…"

Dimande grabbed Minako around the waist and pulled her back away from the pained princess. "You are hurting her."

Usagi hugged her sides trying to keep the chaos at bay. It was clawing at her insides trying to make it way to the surface. It was trying desperately to connect with the world outside of her body. Usagi took several deep breaths until she felt the pain ebb away.

"It's okay Dimande…she didn't know." Usagi said righting herself.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't' know." Minako apologized. She felt foolish for hurting Usagi.

"It's okay. Your crystal is still partly light…so until I recover you have to stay away from me. I will devour your crystal when I am strong enough." Usagi said walking away from Minako. She needed more space. "You must also stay away from Saphir. He is still but an infant. He cannot handle the light yet."

Minako nodded. "Usagi…"

"Yes?"

"I missed you." the blonde haired woman said holding back tears. She had suffered so much without Usagi. She had missed her best friend immensely.

"I forfeited my life, so you could be happy. Yet, in the end I hurt you instead of giving you happiness. I'm sorry. I did all that and here I am. A monster…an enemy to everything I stood for." Usagi pushed her fingers through her hair.

"That's not true. It's not. You're not a monster." Minako wanted to hug Usagi. "You're my friend and my princess."

Usagi looked surprised to hear Minako stand by her. She always thought she would be alone now that she was the most hated existence in the universe. "Minako…"

"Let me pledge myself to you in person." Minako said getting down on her knees. "Usagi, I will become the darkness and the darkness will become me. To do your will is my pleasure. I will end your loneliness and there will be others to follow this path to you."

Minako called her crystal to her. It appeared in front of her beautifully glowing. Minako grabbed it holding it tight with in her hands. She let all the emotions she held back flow forth. Every time she had to force a smile. Every time she felt unhappy. She let it out and she corrupted her crystal. The light fade slowly until it was but a tiny spark. Minako looked up to Usagi. "Can you consume it now?"

"Minako…what did you do?" Usagi asked walking over to the blonde. The light that was assaulting her was gone.

"I let out all my true feelings…I stopped burying them." Minako said moving back from Usagi. When she realized that Usagi wasn't in pain she threw herself at Usagi. The silver haired woman grabbed the woman into a tight hug.

"I can devour it now. You will become one with me. Is that okay? To be one with the darkness because I really am the darkness." Usagi wanted Minako to understand what she was giving up.

"Its fine I want to be by your side forever. You're my best friend." Minako tighten her hug on the woman.

"Thank you…Minako." Usagi took the crystal from Minako and swallowed it. She let her will surround it and smothered out the small spark. Once it was gone she crushed the crystal. Minako flinched when it happen going completely limp in Usagi's arms. "Did I hurt you?"

Minako shook her head barely, "It okay… It was only for a minute."

Usagi continued to hug her friend for a while longer. "Dimande would you take Minako somewhere she can rest?"

"Of course princess." The white haired man picked up their new member in a bridal style and carried her gingerly to a guest room.

Usagi turned and head back to her throne. Her knight was still asleep. He was still not really to wake. He was not complete yet. Usagi didn't want him to be weak when he was finally 'born' into the universe again. She pressed her cheek against the glass letting tears flow down her cheeks.

"The star that burns too bright…It's okay now. I've destroyed that light."

* * *

AN: Some more background about why Usagi made her choice. Minako corrupted her own crystal and Saphir is also on Usagi's side. I've actually already hinted at who the next person is to join Usagi's side. Review if you want.

Usagi swallowing Minako's Venus Crystal just symbolizes that Usagi isn't human any longer. She is in fact pure darkness and chaos, which is why her true humanoid form is so distorted.


	14. Reply of Regret

**Reply of Regret**

* * *

XIV. Reply of Regret

* * *

_…__the darkness_

Everything was a mess. The kingdom of Venus was in an uproar. The queen was missing and the blame for her disappearance was shifted on to the outer planets. Her disappearance was used as a reason to join the Jupiter Wars, though queens of the inner planets would not join in Jupiter's civil unrest, but the people of their kingdom would. Now that Minako was out of the picture her counsel had used her disappearance as a reason to declare war against the Outer citizens of Jupiter.

Stating that disappear of Queen Venus was a plot to cause discord in their Kingdom. Sides were being chosen and Endymion tried to keep a neutral stance, not wanting to bring the earth into a war it did not want. However, he did stop Minako's counsel from join the war by installing Kunzite as the King of Venus until Minako was found.

It was accepted, since Kunzite was one of the strongest general of Endymion's army. The generals power rival that of the senshi. They were fully able to care for themselves in and out of battle. The people of Venus trust Endymion so they did not fight against his chosen King for them.

The uproar on Venus was from those that wanted to use Minako disappearance as an excuse to start a planetary war.

Ami listened to the debate of her counsel. A debate she had ended countless times. There was always someone that wanted to cause trouble. There someone that always wanted to rile up the people to fight against the Outer planet. A war was foolish. It was useless and pitiful to start one over the prejudices that the inner planets had for the outer planets. All of it was a blatant disregard of the sacrifice Usagi made for their pathetic lives. She sat watching them fight and whine.

She listened to their irrational reason and their pitiful reasoning. All of them were forgetting who gave them the opportunity to live. All of them had forgotten the woman who allowed herself to die for them. They continued on like little monsters spewing hate for people that where just as human as them.

Minako was wrong; she was not a great queen. She only hid the growing hate of her own people.

Ami stared at the chaos in the room and the hate brewing and she thought to herself. 'Is this why Minako went away? Was her counsel so useless? So foolish…so angering, that she ran away from everything.'

She had suffered through their fighting and their hateful words. She had given them freedom to speak from their hearts and all she ever received was hate and more hate. Disgusting monster that had no right to exist in the perfect world that Usagi strived to create.

Countless days, that was how long she had heard these words. Countless years, that's how long she had suffered in silence at their worlds. Countless times, that was how many insults and hateful words she listened to directed to her friends. Queen of the Outer planets…her friends. They insulted them and hated them and wished for nothing more than Endymion to separate them from the solar system.

Jupiter did her best to bring her planet back under her control and they mock her efforts. They called her a failure and useless queen. Saying she had lied down with the beast that were the people of the outer planets. They were screaming for her death by the Outer planets so that they could start a war, a war that had no reason or end.

These people were her people. These people where the ones that she invited to her kingdom. The people she allowed to live on her home planet. The people she gave so much for. She sacrificed her happiness for them. She could have long ago taken his offer.

Taiki…

He offered her happiness. He offered her love. She broke his heart. She turned away from him. She walked away from him. He smiled at her and told her it was okay. He told her he understood that neither of them could run away from this perfection. They couldn't even escape their duties to the universe. He offered her his heart and she…

She crushed it…to protect the Crystal Eternity.

Now here she was slowly but surely falling. Hate was building under the surface of her calm words. Disgust was growing wildly under her serene smile. Despair was clawing her insides, trying its hardest to escape from her heart. Her control was slipping away from her. She was falling and she was terrified of the consequence.

Would Endymion kill her?

If he couldn't save her…what would he do? He would kill her. She was falling and she couldn't save herself. There was no saving grace for her. There was no lifeline to grab a hold of. She was plummeting further and further in the darkness that was her heart, her fears, her hate.

She dismissed her counsel with a calm but stern voice. They understood and left her in the meeting room. All alone she sat, but still she could hear their hateful voice and their derogatory words. She could see their spiteful expressions and their gleeful faces over…death.

They wanted death for the Outer Kingdoms.

They wanted to destroy her work, her life's work for selfish and abhorrent reasons. They wanted to break everything apart for…death, for pain. These pure heart people, cured by light were still disgusting monster that wanted nothing more than to cause pain to someone.

She gave up love…for this? She gave up happiness…for this?

Tears began to flow freely from her blues eyes and down her pale cheeks. She tilted her head back and let her tear flows. Down they went over cheeks, down to her chin. Many dropped off while some made paths down her neck over her chest to be soak up by her gown.

She pushed her hair from her forehead and pulled off the circlet she wore. She dropped it on the floor and stood up from the glass table. She walked toward the floor to ceiling window of the room. Before her was the Kingdom she fought to protect. The people she cared for. The ones she did everything in her power to protect.

She pressed her hand to the glass window and smiled brokenly down at the world she had created. She began to laugh a humorous laugh. It was a broken laugh that echoed in the room and was torn from an aching soul. Her laughter descended into sobs of regret and hate. Her knees buckled and she fell down crying out like child.

Before she realized it she was being hugged and cooed. Her tears wiped away and her sobs quieted. Her face rested against the crook of the maid's neck.

"Are you okay my queen?" the small woman asked her. Ami looked out at the kingdom from the window but she saw nothing. Nothing was clear to her any longer and so she answered the call.

"I am…"

* * *

AN: So Ami's kingdom isn't as neutral in this schism as she would have liked it to be. Leave a review if you like.


	15. Expendable and Useless

Expendable and Useless

* * *

_Chaos becomes..._

The rulers of the universe sat in the Crystal Palace meeting room quietly. No one had said anything for several minutes. The silence of the room was almost deafening.

"So darkness has truly returned to our universe." Endymion looked around at everyone seated at the table. It was a moment no one thought would happen. It was a possibility that seemed unreal. Yet, it wasn't.

On the very edge of the solar system was a palace. It was the center of the void. It was where that creature resided.

"So far it hasn't attacked since the garden but we should wait any longer." Rei said.

"Attacking blindly is foolish." Setsuna stated.

"If we don't there a chance that it will have the upper hand." Rei argued.

"That may be true but we haven't dealt with darkness in so long we may end up in a graver situation." Setsuna replied.

"I agree. This isn't something we've prepared for." Haruka said looking at the holographic model of the Dark Palace. It was very reminiscent of the former Moon Kingdom.

"We also don't know if Minako's disappearance is related to this. If it is, we have to free her before you attack." Ami added.

"She may have joined willingly." Rei said lowly.

"She wouldn't have!" Makoto snapped at Rei. "Minako wouldn't be deceived by that thing. She wouldn't join the darkness no matter what form it took."

"I want to believe that but she had been acting so strange." Rei said remembering how the woman had hurt her.

"We don't know what's been bothering her. It could be anything, so we can't jump to conclusion." Michiru brought the argument to an end. "We need to be careful but also swift."

"The longer the darkness exist the stronger it can get...especially with all the negative emotions brewing over the war." Hotaru added.

"She is correct; the wars on Jupiter will only strengthen the monster." Nephrite said also staring at the model.

"We need to learn more about this place and the darkness before we attack." Kunzite stated thoughtfully.

"We need to pick the best course of action." Endymion said realizing that the war on Jupiter was the least of the problems.

"Let me investigate." Ami spoke up. "I'll stay hidden and learn about darkness. When I'm finish I'll report back."

"That's too dangerous." Hotaru said.

"It the best choice we have. I'm the only one here capable of staying hidden." Ami answered back. "I can do this."

"That may be true but it's not enough." Kunzite said.

"I agree with him. We can't afford to lose another queen." Endymion said.

Ami remained silent. She was not winning this battle.

"Someone expendable has to go." Endymion said not even realizing how wrong his words sounded.

"Mamoru!" Rei reprimanded him. He seemed to realize his mistake.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean it that way." But he did. "Kakyuu..."

The Empress had been invited because of her expertise in keeping peace. She looked to Mamoru knowing his question before he spoke. "No."

"Please Kakyuu, see reason. They are the strongest knights we have and reliable. There is no one else for the job." Endymion said trying to give her a chance and not order her.

"I can't do that. I've already done so much to them. I can't ask them to sacrifice their life." She replied praying Endymion wouldn't force her.

"We are not asking for their death. We simply want one of them to scout out the palace. Nothing more." Endymion said as if it was as simple as that.

"I-i ..." She couldn't say yes.

"Kakyuu...I'm not asking anymore." He said making it clear that he was no longer giving her a choice.

"I'll send Taiki." Her voice faltered.

Ami bit her tongue to quiet her objection. She had no right. He was a knight and it was his duty to serve them. However they pleased.

She hated the false peace. She hated her inability to speak her heart. She was sinking again. She was falling to the void, but she wasn't the only one. She could feel it.

There would be more that fell. Like angels enticed by things they shouldn't desire. They were plummeting to the earth...the void.

Kakyuu left the room, excusing herself. Outside Taiki and Yaten waited.

"How it go? Did you learn anything about Minako?" Yaten asked slightly impatient. The woman had been missing for weeks.

"Nothing...they didn't know. But they found the palace belonging to the darkness..." She said heartbroken.

"What's wrong?" Taiki asked. She looked away.

"They want one of you to investigate the palace." She felt like a general sending her soldier to his death.

"It's fine...we're knights. Expendable." Taiki said.

"That's not true." She said angrily.

"It is...we lost our power so we can't protect anyone...not like before. It better to use someone you can afford to lose." Yaten said as if it was something to joke about.

"Don't worry so much. I'll go and come back soon." Taiki said escorting Kakyuu to her room. "You should rest you look pale."

She nodded as she went inside. Taiki gave a smile as he closed the door. The smile faded as she disappeared behind the door.

"They're sending you to your death." Yaten said clenching his fist tightly, wanting desperately to punch something or someone.

"And all I can do is smile and reassure her I'm fine with that." Taiki said bitterly. He sighed deeply, letting his shoulders drop.

"We became expendable...useless." Yaten said in a low voice.

"And somehow he was never angry over it." Taiki spoke voice wavering.

"No, he just kept his anger and pain locked in his heart." Yaten followed Taiki away from Kakyuu room.

Turning the corner Ami stood there. She was pale and slightly ill looking. She moved past the both of them quickly. "I'm sorry..."

Taiki turned back at the whisper but Ami was already down the hallway. She didn't want to talk and he knew it. He let her go...like he always did.

* * *

AN: Well problems are arising. I know everyone is wondering where the romance is...its coming. Seiya will wake up soon. But there are some other pairings in this that might get romantic before Usagi and Seiya can. I hope that is enough until I can get to the main pairing.


	16. Falling from Grace into Chaos

Falling from Grace…into Chaos

* * *

_Closer…come closer…_

The void, she was in the void. It was home to the chaos…the darkness. Yet inside that dark endless abyss was a voice. There was a voice breaking the cold eternal silence. A sweet voice that belongs to someone kind and loving, it was calling out to her. She was calling out to her. Fighter…

Closer…come closer…

She struggled against the bonds that held firmly to her. Chains that impeded her movement, yet these chains could not be seen. Nothing with in the void could be…seen. What would one see in a place devoid of light? She wondered as she tried to draw closer to the darkness. It was so inviting. The voice that called her was so sweet. Fear of the endless void should have stopped her. It should have warned her off from this path, but she couldn't stop fighting against the chains. Chains were in place to keep her safe from falling. Yet, she was falling anyhow. She was sinking into the endless abyss. She was drawn to it.

_Closer to me…come closer to us…_

Her struggles ceased, dying down from fatigue and regret. She regretted her weakness. She regretted her inability to do what she wanted. She could not even touch the void.

_Lies…_

She looked around uselessly. What could she possibly see in this place? Why was she looking around for a voice that could not be seen?

_You lie to yourself…you are able to come here. You just refuse to fall from grace. Are you too proud to crawl upon the ground?_

No…She thought to herself. She would do anything to spare them. She would sacrifice anything for them and yet she didn't do it when she needed to.

_Betray?_

No…she had not meant to do that.

_Lie._

What else could she have done to save them? What could she have possibly done? Start a war?

_Why not?_

It was wrong. It wasn't right…she could not start a war from over something so petty.

_Wars have been started for less._

No! It isn't what she wanted. Her senshi wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want this.

_Why not…I would follow you to death, but you could not save me even once. You stole everything from me, even my power to protect you. You broke me and yet you still refuse to fall from grace._

"I want to…I want to fall for you. I would fall for you!" She could tell the voice was different. Not the same sweet alluring tone. It was cruel now, accusing. It was Seiya's voice.

_Then let go of the chains._

I can't…

_The chains are not holding you…you are holding on to them. Chains of light… your light._

Once the words were said she could see the chains she spoke of. She was holding on to them. Her hands were tightly gripping her last life line. If she let go she could see him...If she let go…she could protect him.

_Is that what you want?_

Seiya…

_Is that who you want?_

I…I want

_Do you want me?_

I want you. Seiya…I love you.

_Then reach for me Empress, fall into the darkness._

She did. She let go of the chains and she fell into the void. She fell into the cold embrace of the darkness. She fell into the arms of chaos. Her heart clenched in terror when she saw the eyes, the beautiful blue eyes that flashed red. This was not him. This thing was not her Seiya…this was…

_Usagi…I am Usagi and you are my puppet, until he wakes and decides your fate._

The darkness became the former Princess of the Moon. Her arms wrapped around the Empress as if they were lovers. Kakyuu struggled in vain as a malicious smile graced Usagi's face. This was Usagi.

_You will never betray him again, Kakyuu_

"Empress!" Yaten shook the woman that was screaming. Kakyuu shot up into a sitting position shaking. Her heart was pounding roughly against her ribs. Her skin layered with sweat and terror was gripping her heart, but strangely her soul was at peace.

"I'm fine." she said shaking slightly. Yaten watched over her until she stopped shaking and then went to get her something to drink.

Kakyuu sat in the empty room looking at her hands. Taiki had already left and she didn't stop him. She felt so worthless. She wondered how Seiya could have ever served her so loyally.

Usagi was right she smiled contently. "A puppet of Chaos is much more preferable than a useless Empress. I will never betray him again. Chaos becomes me and I am the Chaos. Do with me what you will, Master."

* * *

AN: So there a little something different with Kakyuu's joining Usagi. Her oath is quite different from the rest. I wonder why? Leave a review, if you want, with your thoughts.

To clear up any misunderstands Usagi was using Seiya's voice to "sway" Kakyuu. I guess this is a glimpse into the actual evil side of Usagi. It's going to get worst.

Also, school is starting so updates might be slower.


	17. Devoured by Chaos

Devoured by Chaos

* * *

Quickly, he had to move quickly or he would be caught. His heart was pounding against his ribs louds. He felt if it were any louder it would give away his position.

The palace was virtually empty but those knights always seem to know where he was. He was currently hiding in a guest room. If he had the time he'd admire the décor. The palace didn't seem like one of darkness. It was actually a warm place.

That was beyond the point, though. He had a mission to complete. Once he was sure it was safe, he slipped out of the room and down the hall. Things were vaguely familiar to him although he had never been to this place.

Taiki followed the hallway thoughtlessly like he had in the Crystal Palace, until he reached black floor to ceiling double doors. He hesitantly pushed the doors opened to reveal something entirely different from the Crystal Palace throne room. The room was arrayed in black and red. In the center where throne should have been was a large sphere sitting on a pedestal. The sphere was dark but slightly transparent.

Taiki moved closer to it cautiously. He wasn't sure if it was curiosity or something else, but he wanted to see inside the sphere. When he was finally close enough he peered inside.

"Seiya..." He could only say his name. He reached forward to touch the glass. It was a mistake. The pain was excoriating as it traveled up his arm like fire. He had to force his hand away from the glass. He gripped his arm as if it would stave off the pain.

He thought that moving his hand would lessen the pain but he was wrong. It only grew. He bit his lip until it bleed to swallow his scream. He cradled his arm and moved away. He had to get away. This palace was so much more than darkness. It's something hidden underneath the presence of darkness.

It was terrifying. The very thought of it existing was fear inspiring. He had to tell the Empress and Endymion. He forced himself to suffer through the pain. The ache in his arm worsened as he struggled to fight off the thing he feared.

He was in its clutches but still he fought to escape. He found his way out back to the area he started. He was safe for now... but he didn't know for how long. He could feel it creeping around inside of him.

Chaos...

It was growing uncontrollably and gnawing at his soul. He wouldn't last long. It would either kill him or he would succumb to it, either way he was screwed. He chuckled darkly at his predicament.

There was maybe one solution but if Endymion wasn't strong enough it would be useless. He made his way back to Crystal Tokyo with thoughts of his impending demise.

Deep within the palace Usagi watched as Taiki fled from the palace. She looked to Dimande who stood by her side. He spoke first, "You let him escape."

"Seiya would not like it if I were to hurt his friends...though that is inevitable now. You should have stopped him from reaching the throne room." she said slightly angry.

"My apologies, I thought it would be beneficial for your enemies to know that he is still alive." Dimande explained.

"They will make up excuses as to why it is not him. It is normal for them. It makes it easier for them to come up with ways to explain away the truth. In the end, it won't matter." she said finding a seat and sitting down.

"Will he pledge an oath to you?" Dimande questioned her.

"No...but he will pledge an oath to him. In the long run he is still pledging his loyalty to us." she leaned lazily in the chair watching through a mirror as Taiki finally exited the palace. "In due time, a new knight will rise."

* * *

AN: Sorry for the wait, school has started so expect slow updates. Still pretty regular just not daily.


	18. Fallen Knight

Fallen Knight

* * *

Taiki could hear them speaking over him. The Rulers of the Galaxy, Endymion and the Planetary Queens, they were fearful. He could hear it in their voices. There was nothing they could do. He was doomed to succumb. He wanted to escape from their stares but he couldn't move. Endymion had done something to him. He was imprisoned in a barrier of light.

He looked around and could see all of them looking down on him with pity as if they were not the reason he suffered. He closed his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see them. So he wouldn't have to see her. Ami...

She looked at him just as they had with pity in her eyes. It hurt. Her staring at him as if he was pathetic. That hurt more than he would have liked. He could save no one. He really was only good for one thing...to be used when important lives need to be spared. A bitter smile graced his face. One he didn't bother hiding.

He could only think, 'how the mighty have fallen'. She was once one of the most powerful senshi in the universe and now he was a worthless knight. A title that meant nothing, a title used for those who were...powerless.

After the rulers finished talking they left to debate further what to do with him. It was obvious that he could not stay in Crystal Tokyo. He was a hazard. He was a disease. Even as he lied there he could feel the light within the barrier starting to wear on his body. He was going to die. He could feel it. The darkness or whatever it was slowly ate away at his soul but at the same time the light of the barrier was destroying it. It was a cycle that was going to end with his death. He wondered if this is what Endymion had planned from the beginning.

It was brilliant. No one would ever know that the king had indirectly killed him by letting him die. How else would they rid their pure kingdom of this blemish?

...he didn't want to die.

Not like this. All alone being eaten alive by the very thing he fought against for years. All alone in the darkness of his own heart, he hated himself for the ones that he failed.

He wipe furiously at his face to stop the tears. He did want to die so pathetically, crying for mercy.

...he didn't want this. He never wanted any of this.

"I didn't ask for this...I did want the power...I didn't want anything." he choked on his tears as he tried his hardest to sob silently. "Ami..."

He name spilled from his lips like a sad cry. He wanted to see her one last time.

"Taiki...don't cry." The blue haired woman broke the barrier, freeing him. "I don't like it when you cry..."

Taiki stared at her as she lean down over the crystal altar to hug him. He welcomed her embrace, pressing his face against her neck. He never felt so relieved in his life.

"How?" He barely whispered. "Why...?"

"You're important... to me." She wanted to say more but the words wouldn't form. So she settled for something else. "She needs us..."

Taiki looked at Ami and could see the she was weakening. "You-"

"Chosen...I was chosen by her. She called me...and I answered. Will you?" Ami asked pushing Taiki hair from his forehead.

"It's different...the call is different. Something else entirely." He spoke not truly understanding what he was saying.

"Chaos calls." Kakyuu said as she entered to room.

Amu was suddenly on guard having been found out. She broke Taiki free; it meant she was a traitor to the universe.

"Don't. I was called as well. She called me just as she called you." Kakyuu said looking at Taiki. "We were called by the chaos...instead of the darkness. I don't know what it means but Usagi is still the one who calls."

Ami seemed to relax. "We have to get you out of here before they return. Endymion will try to kill you to preserve the purity of Crystal Tokyo. You have to go back to Usagi and make an oath to her. She will save you. I will stay here until she has need of me."

"You can't, what if they find out you are one with the darkness?" Taiki asked.

"I haven't made an oath to her yet. I want to watch over them a little longer." She had a faraway look that Taiki could not read. "Both of you should go to her. Please protect her. Don't worry I can endure the pain."

Taiki wanted to argue with Ami. She was so pale and sickly looking, it wasn't right. She was suffering and yet she stayed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I need to do something before I leave. Something that I should have done long ago. I have to do this while I'm still me. I have to know this pain for my failure." She answered confusingly.

"I don't understand Ami, the longer you stay...the more agonizing the pain becomes."

"I know." She was resolved. "Go...to her, please."

Taiki sighed deeply wondering what Ami was hiding. He wondered what burden she was carrying and how long she had carried it. "Okay...I'll go but promise you'll come soon. Promise me that."

"I promise." She gently touched his cheek. Her expression was one of profound sadness. Taiki pulled her close and she relaxed in his hug. "Wait for me."

"Of course."

Kakyuu and Taiki left immediately, leaving quietly under the cover of night. As the two left they were unaware of the one watching them disappointed.

"Leaving without so much as a goodbye... how rude." Yaten chuckled to himself heading back to the palace. He lips were sealed. His loyalty was always to Kakyuu.

* * *

AN: Bear with me everyone, Seiya will wake up soon. Two more chapters and he will be up and then the story will take off. Again sorry for the slow updates, trying to keep up in school.


	19. Sincere Farewell

Sincere Farewell

* * *

Mamoru had spent decades fulfilling Usagi's dream tirelessly hours in political meetings and countless days rebuilding Tokyo into Crystal Tokyo. He had saved many from the strange ice age that came upon their planet almost immediately after Usagi had died. He did so much to fulfill her dreams of a peaceful paradise. He sacrificed his happiness and made decisions that he regretted. He'd done everything in his power to purify the galaxy...the universe.

He saved so many but there was some he was not strong enough to save. So he exiled the people from the inner planets. It was not meant to hurt them or even spite then. He had done so to protect those purified and those tainted. Rei had foreseen the tragedy that would befall them if they allowed those people to stay. There would have been discrimination and hate. A war would start. He avoided that future but he still failed.

Hate and discrimination still existed. He failed to protect those tainted people. When they had learned to purify themselves, Mamoru had quickly made the law to reinstate them back into society. It made no difference. It was too late. The hate had already begun to brew. Those exiled people rightfully hated him for his action. He had abandoned them and there was no way to right that wrong.

In the end the galaxy found a false peace. One he hated bit kept intact to spare the innocent ones from a bloody and destructive war. He manipulated the inner planets with their hate. He kept them under control by letting them plot their wars, but he would always ruin their plans before they could be put into action.

It was a disgusting act but if he didn't regulate their hate then wars between planets could start. So he let them direct their anger toward the outer planets. It was wrong but necessary.

Mamoru had long ago learned that purity did not mean good. He simply did not have to worry about the darkness in their heart growing until they could use it against others. He had an idealistic view before he learnt the truth. He really believed in Usagi's dream. A peaceful universe but that was impossible. No matter what he accomplished he could not bring about a perfect peace.

Sometimes he wondered if she could. If Usagi was alive would she have brought peace...real peace?

It would be a question that could never be answered.

It didn't matter. He would continue to do his best protecting those he could, but there would always be ones he could not save and unfortunately one of those was in front of him now.

Ami.

She invited him and the remaining Planetary Queens to Mercury. She had said it was urgent. They arrived fearing it was the creature again. Mamoru wished that it was anything but what he encountered.

Her council were scattered across the floor. They looked unconscious but Mamoru wasn't entirely sure. Ami sat at the head of the table looking tired. Her skin had a thick sheen of sweat covering it. Her eyes were empty, but the smile she wore was content.

"I'm sorry." She said turning her attention to them. "I wanted them to know...what fear was. I wanted to make them see what hate was. I wanted them to know, how much I hated them. I was so tired of their hateful words and their disregard for life. It was as if the people of the outer planets weren't human. As if they were lower than us. It was sickening. I hated it. I let it get this bad."

She pushed her fingers through her hair. "You can't save me...I know because you couldn't save Taiki. No one can save us."

"Why would you let this happen we could have saved you?" Rei said hurt that Ami kept her fall to herself.

"I didn't want to be saved. This universe can't continue without darkness forever. It has to exist." Ami tried to get them to understand.

"Usagi really has return." Hotaru said. Ami didn't deny or confirm. "I knew it was her..."

"Don't say that! Usagi would never betray us." Rei said disturbed by Hotaru's words.

"It can't be my mirror... She was darkness. There was nothing inside her." Michiru tried to make sense of what they saw in the mirror.

"I don't believe that. Usagi would never...she wouldn't do that to us." Mamoru said beginning to doubt his conviction.

"I didn't want to." Everyone turned to the woman that stood at the entrance of the meeting room. Usagi stood before them still in her princess attire.

"Usako..."

"Mamo-chan, Forgive me." She said looking away. She reached her hand out beckoning Ami to come closer. The blue haired woman didn't hesitate. She went to Usagi and stood by her side.

The queens readied themselves for a fight but Usagi shook her head. "I only came to save her. I don't want to fight."

"Let her go." Mamoru said not looking at Usagi. He was heartbroken because he knew that this was in fact Usagi. "We won't fight today."

"Thank you Mamo-chan." She said talking Ami and disappearing into the darkness.

"You let it go." Rei not acknowledging that it was indeed Usagi.

"That wasn't her...it was one of her followers. Probably Dimande." Mamoru said looking at the former council that drove Ami to the darkness. "We need to prepare ourselves. We are ending the war on Jupiter. We have more pressing matters."

* * *

AN: Bear with me one chapter and then Seiya will be back.


	20. Jupiter Wars II

Jupiter Wars II

* * *

Metallic.

There was the metallic taste of blood in her mouth and she couldn't remember why. Things had gone from bad to worse in such a short time that Makoto was felt like everything was a dream. She forced herself up from the ground. Her legs were shaking and her heart was heavy. The body that lay before her were own people her subjects that fought for her and against her.

Her once peaceful planet was the battleground for a war she wanted nothing to do with. Somehow she had no choice other than to fight.

She had received word that Endymion was on his way. He was coming now, to save them. She didn't need to wonder why. Two queens had turned their back on lips. He saw the need to unite them for the coming war.

She hated that this was the reason for his arrival. He didn't come because he had their best interest in mind. Endymion hated to rule over them with an iron fist but Makoto thought he gave them too much freedom.

Maybe she had given them too much freedom. She looked at the people that got up from the ground, most of them her warriors. She had won the battle and yet the war would continue. It would rage on until he stopped it.

"Makoto..." Nephrite called her. She looked up at him and then to the battleground.

"I'm okay..." She said solemnly. Her heart was breaking at the sight of those who lay dead. She bit her lips to stop her tears. "I'm fine."

Nephrite grabbed her hand leading her away from the battlefield. "This isn't your fault, none of it is. This was unavoidable. This war would have happen no matter what. You know that."

Makoto looked at him with weary eyes. "It doesn't make the pain lessen."

Her tears broke free, fleeing down her cheeks. Nephrite had never seen the woman so broken. Even in battle against her own she had remained strong. Now she had crumbled.

"What was I fighting for? Why did I slaughter then if he was going to save them all from a useless war? Why? Why?! I killed them...I killed them all."

Nephrite grabbed her pulling the broken woman into a hug. He'd seen her strength and now he was seeing her weakness.

She sobbed pitifully in his arms, her hands grasping his shirt as she cried. Nephrite could feel Endymion power coming. He would be on Jupiter soon and yet he could not see his king's arrival as anything good. Endymion's inaction caused Makoto pain and now his action would make her question her worthiness as a Planetary Queen.

He did want her to face this existential crisis alone. She had fought in a completely avoidable war; if only Endymion had acted she would have been spared this pain. She had the blood of her own people on her hands and for what. It solved nothing.

"I'm here...don't worry I'm here." He cooed her, knowing full well he would stay by her side even if Endymion hadn't ordered him.

* * *

AN: Seiya is next. Story about to finally get started. I probably shouldn't have made this a drabble.


	21. Purifying Death

Purifying Death

* * *

The Kingdom of Saturn was nothing like Kunzite expected. The beauty was atypical. While the Crystal Palace was known for light and purity, Saturn was different. The palace was an array of dark violets and blues. It was nothing like what he was used to. The beauty he saw was stunning and yet creepy. He was led to the throne room where Queen Saturn awaited him.

She stood when he entered the room. He heard she had not aged since Sailor Moon brought about the Crystal Eternity. She was trapped in the body of a teenager, but she carried herself like a queen. She controlled her kingdom with no problem. Her subject's listened to her and her kingdom was found in favor, even by the people of the inner planets.

He had only met her a few times in the Crystal Palace and they never spoke.

"King Endymion sent you, Kunzite?" She said curious as to why he was there.

"Yes. He has order me to protect you from the inner planets' extremists. Since the Jupiter Wars have escalated he wants to be sure of your safety. Do not worry; Venus is being led by the council of the former queen." He could see the apprehension that passed over her face. It was brief and he could tell she was able to his her emotions well by how quickly she closed off her expression.

"Protection... I don't really understand why King Endymion believes I am in danger. We've had no contact with any of the planets since this war begun nor have we received and threats."

Kunzite said nothing. "There may be a plot against you. One being carried out by those who hate the queens of the outer planets."

He lied knowing that no one was after her life. The extremists hated the queens but focused their efforts on Jupiter. His true reason for being there was something much more sinister than extremists. Endymion plan to destroy the approaching darkness was completely dependent on this innocent girl.

"Then I have no choice but to let you stay." She said walking over to him. She was such a small girl. She looked up at him and he knew under that blank expression was wariness. "Thank you."

He didn't want to accept her thanks because he knew he did not deserve it. He did was deceiving her for terrible reasons that were only justified because of the lives at stake. He had to do this or he would fail his king. The very one that called him back to life. He owed Endymion everything, so he would not fail.

He would make her trust him and then he would deliver her to her demise.

For the greater good he told himself, but was it?


	22. Obscured Enlightenment

Obscured Enlightenment

* * *

"Odango?" The blonde haired woman lifted her head to the voice calling her. She looked up to the blue eyes that rivaled her own.

"Seiya?" She hesitated.

"You sure picked an odd place to sleep."

Usagi looked around and realized she was indeed in an odd place. It was a cafe that she didn't quite remember. Something was off but with Seiya there smiling at her; she didn't dare look any further into the oddity.

"Have a seat." Usagi said sitting up fully from her slouched position.

He took a seat then looked around. "It's peaceful."

"It is." She looked at the people around her. This was what she wanted for them, peaceful day full of happiness. She wanted that for everyone.

"You must have loved them more than life itself." Seiya stared at her with a small smile. "Yet they forsake you and deny that you are even Usagi."

"You didn't."

"Why would I?" He said letting the smile fall.

"Why didn't you." She said looking down at her pale hands. None of this was real. This world in front of her was not real.

"Odango, you were always so self-sacrificing that, that quality was something I began to hate about you. Then I saw you there in that garden on your knee just letting them do what they wished. I knew who you were at that moment, the same kind hearted girl that would give up her happiness for the universe."

He searched her eyes for the kindness he spoke if. "I still wanted to save that girl. I had a chance at that moment and I took it. Even if I died I would have finally been useful to you."

Usagi became saddened by his words...by the truth in his heart.

"I never once thought you failed me. Never. You were the only one that has ever made my heart waver. You made me want to belong to you."

Seiya looked stun by her words as if he couldn't believe it. "Odango."

"It is a truth I've hidden for so long." She was sincere.

"We should have been truthful. Now we are...monsters."

"I'm sorry." Usagi said biting her lip. She was responsible for all of this.

"Is this right?" Seiya took her hand into his examining her hands just as she had. "Is it right for us to exist in these forms? Is it right to want to still be happy knowing our existence brings nothing but pain."

Usagi pulled her hand away. "A dream."

"Yes, but I am the collection of his memories and thoughts you devoured. I know what he wanted because once I belonged to him." Seiya said staring out at beautiful morning sky from the window. "Will you answer?"

She stared at his features even as he stared elsewhere. He was Seiya...a part of him that she tried to destroy. She was terrible and yet he was still here with her. Had she chained him to her? Had she forced him here beside her in this dream?

"Deep inside there is still something inside of you, a light that is not made of light but something else. That is why I'm here by your side because that light protected me inside the darkness that is you and I will remain by your side forever because you're still that girl that gives her all to everyone else. Happiness different belong to us, right?"

"When you truly wake, I wonder if you will still feel the same."

"When he wakes I am no longer needed right?" He said with a smile that told too little and too much about the situation.

"That's not true..."

"Don't lie Odango. It's not like you." He chuckled humorlessly.

"I bring sadness with me and yet...being happy with my friends and you still crossed my mind constantly. I wanted to believe that I would hurt no one but just my birth has given life to tragedy and war. No it is not wrong for us to want happiness because we will never taste its fruit. I will never see my future in anything but the darkness. It is where we belong...where I belong."

Seiya took her and kissed the back. "I am the chaos and you are the darkness. Darkness becomes you while Chaos will become me. Order dies within me as your will become my only law. We can accomplish our forced goal of that is what you truly want. With this oath will you allow me to serve you?"

"You would follow even if I turned you away." She said tears filling her eyes.

"You will never be alone with me by your side." His smile was subtle enough to tip her off. She forced her eyes opened. She was in her bed within her palace. She was no longer in that place she longed for.

"Dimande..."

The knight stood by her bed his hand upon her forehead. He had been speaking with her the entire time.

"You were using his memories for my sake?" She asked sitting up.

"Forgive me my princess but you were becoming chaotic because of guilt. I know you do not wish to awaken that side of you." He stepped back some tilting his head with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Thank you, your attention is much appreciated. Please don't do that again. Use your own form." She gave him a look that promised punishment if he ever did such a thing again.

"Do not worry this mistake will never occur again." He said gently pulling her hair back from her shoulders and braiding the locks.

"We don't deserve anything but death... no existence in this universe needs us. Will Seiya really question me with such a painful truth?" The tears had begun to build up again.

"I'm sorry for hurting you my princess but that was not my question it belongs to the sleeping prince."

"I see...I will break his heart won't I?"


	23. Devouring Light

Devouring Light

* * *

"It has been a while." Endymion said greeting Hotaru. "I didn't think you would come."

The small woman looked up at the king that she once admired. He was much different now. Since _she_ came back, he was like a completely different person. She knew that inside he was hurting. Endymion had fought so hard to bring about the peace that Usagi wanted. He did everything to make her happy. He sacrificed so much to bring happiness and in the end none of it mattered.

He was never one to show his weakness. He bottled it up and threw away deep inside himself. She knew he was hurting and yet there wasn't anything she could do for him. He loved Usagi and the thought that she was the one destroy the peace she created was heart wrenching.

"You look tired…" she said as he gave her a forced smile. "Why have you called me here?"

"I need your help. I need your power to end this war before it begins." he said walking down the crystal hallways. They were headed to his office, where they could speak privately.

"My help to hurt her." she said knowing what he was asking of her. Ever since she became a queen she had gain far too much power. All of the planets were afraid of her and her subjects. It was understandable. She could end their existence if she wanted to but she would never use her power to harm others.

"You can think like that. You can't think of her as Usagi."

"You do." she pointed out to him.

"I...I don't want to." he said flustered clenching his fist tightly. The emotion in his voice was overwhelming. "I don't want this to be her. I don't want to hurt her. I don't want this. I don't want any of this."

Hotaru reached forward to take his hand but stopped. He took a breath and gained his composure. She spoke first, "Endymion."

"Will you help me keep this peace? I know she wanted to keep everyone safe. She wouldn't want to hurt the very people she sacrificed herself to protect." he said his eyes pleading with her.

"I know that, but what if this is something we need?"

"Need!? You honestly think we need more problems than we can handle. Is it enough I have to stop the planets from warring constantly? They are like children that will not listen. They want to tear each other apart even without the darkness guiding them. What do you think will happen when they are subjected to it? This will murder each other like animals for no reason. Did she really want this? Is this what she fought for? Is this what she died for!?" he caught himself realizing that he was yelling.

"No...but why are you so intent on destroying her without finding out what she really wants. Is it really for our benefit or for your own?" Hotaru stood her ground as he leaned down to her. His was furious but she didn't shrink back. She needed the truth and she knew that Endymion had the truth. He was hiding something.

"Are you questioning my goals? Are you really?" he said touching her crown gently. It looked as if he was fixing it for her but to Hotaru it felt threatening.

"No my King, I am not. I'm sorry for my words, it is a misunderstanding." she said stepping back. He smiled and it was like Mamoru's smile. The one she remembered from long ago. Nothing like the cold person he was forced to become. She missed that person. She longed to have her friend back, the man that took the throne with purpose and a dream to fulfill. This man in front of her was empty and broken. Did he even realize the taint in his heart? Something dark growing there without his knowledge.

"Thank you, Hotaru. Your help with be crucial." he said as if she had agreed.

"I will not use my power to do that. My power is unstable and I can't use it irresponsibly. I will not use it knowing I could harm other that are not a part of this." she said looking down at her hands. Endymion grabbed her hand tightly almost painfully. Her guards stepped forward but Kunzite stopped them. He came over to where they were standing.

"My King, this display is distasteful." he said gently touching the top of Endymion's hand. He could feel the tension in his muscle from squeezing Hotaru's hand.

Endymion looked at him. It was a scathing look but he let go. "My apologies. I did not mean to scare you. Forgive me."

His words lack emotion but Hotaru nodded in agreement if only to escape the King. "There is no need to apologies. I am unharmed. I will take my leave now. There are things I must attend to."

Endymion nodded. "Kunzite will join you shortly. We have to discuss a matter of importance."

Hotaru turn from the two of them and walked away her guards followed as she passed by them. Her heart was racing and she felt unsafe in the Crystal Palace. She wanted to go home where she knew that she would be safe.

* * *

"Bring it to me."

Kunzite winced at Endymion's tone. "You're Highness. This is-"

"I did not ask your opinion on the matter Kunzite. If she will not fight for us then she will bring about the Heaven's Gate. It is our only choice in this matter. If that woman is using that failure as her gate then we must be prepared. What choice do we have? I can never tell the Queens the truth about all of this. They could not bear it. It would destroy everything I have created for them. This world is what Usagi wanted. What they themselves wanted. I will keep their dream alive even if they wish it to end. It was her request to me. Do you understand?" he asked Kunzite who was on one knee with his head down.

"I understand but, taking her Crystal. It would kill her. She would no longer be the Queen of Saturn or even a senshi." Kunzite said trying his best to keep his voice neutral.

Endymion looked down at his general. He lowered himself until he was crouching in front of the general. "I know you do not wish to hurt her, but what choice do we have. The Heaven's Gate needs a blank slate and Hotaru is the strongest queen. She can withstand the change that needs to occur. I gave her a choice to help me in her own way. She rejected, so I have no choice but to force her."

Kunzite looked up to his king and he couldn't remember when the King's eyes became so dark. The blue of his eyes were barely noticeable. As if his eyes were almost black. "If you say so, my king."

Endymion cupped Kunzites cheeks gently pulling the man closer. So close that Kunzite felt the tip of his nose brush Endymion's. The king's voice was barely a whisper. "I gave you life Kunzite and you have become invaluable to me. Do not force me to take away what I have so lovingly gave you."

The general closed his eyes as fear gripped his stomach. Endymion lips brushed gently atop his forehead and then the king let him go. He didn't open his eyes until Endymion left the room. He could feel the goose bump on his skin and the shivers of fear wracking his body.

Nobody wants to die.

Nobody.

At that moment it began to grow, the darkness that he had fought so hard to rid himself of. He leaned over letting his face touch the floor. He slammed his fist into the ground in rage at his lack of power. He would always be the one that served. He could never escape those he owed a debt to, forever a slave to someone.

"Forgive me...Hotaru."


	24. Corruption of the Light

Corruption of the Light

* * *

Endymion didn't remember the last time he had step foot inside this solemn place. He didn't really know why he had today. Was his heart wavering? He wasn't sure, but he had found himself treading the dark hallway of deep blue crystals that led to the resting place of their queen. The knights that guarded the place opened the doors for him and he stepped inside of the cathedral-like room. It was large with a high glass like ceiling and crystal walls. It was dim inside the room, an ethereal light emanating from altar in the center.

He walked slowly across the glass floor that was littered with countless white roses. He remembered the day he tossed his own white rose to the ground in her honor. The room was clear at first but when everyone had finished giving their rose the room became full of white roses. He carefully walked through the roses to the crystal altar. The soft light came from her.

Usagi.

She was dressed in her royal attire with white roses around her body. Her hair wasn't in its normal style. It was free to cascade down the sides of the altar like rivers of silver. She had ascended the throne before she had died so her body never aged. She looked as alive as any person, but her skin was like ice and she unrealistically still. She wasn't sleeping...she was dead.

Her room was the highest point of the palace, so high that the scenery outside the glass ceiling was of space. It was the reason the room was also dark. There was no light except the stars and the glow from her body. It was perfect for her. A beautiful resting place created by the people that loved her.

Endymion looked down to the woman that meant so much to him. "Hello."

He knew he would not receive a greeting back, but sometimes he spoke to her when his worries mounted against him. He touched one of her silver locks and a smile graced his face. "I worry that I am failing you again."

"I've kept this place safe in your stead. I've kept them together as much as I possibly could. I've made mistakes and decisions, I'm not proud of. I've done so much to hold on to this paradise you gave us. Yet, I still feel like you would have done much better than I."

He chuckled to himself sadly. "Of course you would have. You would have been able to save them all. You would have given them the happiness they deserved. While I...I can do only so much. I am always struggling and no one seems to understand. No one sees what I must do to protect this so called paradise. I know that sacrifices I've made pale in comparison to yours and yet I feel as if you got to take the easy way out. I'm terrible…"

He pulled off the white gloves he wore and touched Usagi's face. "I will never understand will I? Why you did all this? Why you saved us and then abandon us? Why you gave me this power I can barely control."

He pulled his hand from her face and looked down at his hands. Small white cracks were traveling up his hands and arms. He called forth the Silver Crystal and watched it float gently just above his scarred hands. "Why leave me with such power, power that is so pure and beautiful. Yet, it is corrupting me. It is tearing my very being apart… it hurts so much Usako… it's an indescribable pain that never lessens. It's because I am not the one destined to rule but you left all your power to me any way. And truthfully who else would step forward. Who else would subject themselves to this?"

He closed his hands over the crystal and when he opened them his Golden Crystal hover just above his hands. It no longer glowed like it should. It was now cracked and pieces were missing. It looked like it was decaying. "There isn't much time left...but I will destroy the darkness for you. I will end your misery because I know that form is not what you want. I'll keep this paradise safe for you because you gave up everything to create it. You can continue to rest knowing that your dream is safe. I'll protect everyone for you...I'll protect them even from you."

The weary king let his golden crystal disappear and pulled on his gloves. He took a deep breath and gained his composure. He turned from the dead woman and left the beautiful memorial behind.


	25. Resting Darkness

Resting Darkness

* * *

"So it still exists." Usagi said smiling at the thought. Her original body was still being preserved. Mamoru was still holding on to her. "We must destroy it."

Dimande nodded, "But going into the heart of enemy territory will be difficult. If Endymion uses the Silver Crystal against you it could very well kill you."

"I know but in the long run my former body could be used to create the Heaven's Gate. If Endymion realizes that, he will not hesitate to use it." Usagi said looking over to the throne where Seiya was still sleeping. "We can't allow the Heaven's Gate to be created. It could be used to destroy the Chaos Gate. I can't allow that to happen."

"Shall I destroy the small light that remains in that form?"

"No, I will do it." Usagi said turning her attention to Dimande. "It is something I must do."

"Then I will accompany you there." he said.

"Thank you." Usagi suddenly looked to door of the throne room. "Saphir come in."

The young man did so looking only slightly embarrassed that he was caught. "I want to come as well. I am strong enough now. I will not be a burden."

"No. You are not strong enough yet." Dimande said with a stern voice.

"I am! You constantly treat me like I am fragile. I am a knight as well brother. I will prove my worth to the princess." Saphir said feeling angry at how little his brother trusted him.

"It is not that. You are…" Dimande didn't finish.

Usagi sat watching the exchanged slightly amused. Her chaotic natural was ruling over her at the moment. She forced herself to stop smiling at their fight and step in. "Let him come, Dimande. He is a knight and I do believe that it is time for him to go out into the world of light."

Dimande gave his princess a look that was not fitting for his status. Usagi only smiled maliciously at him. "Yes, princess."

"Stay with your brother at all times and use the darkness to conceal yourself from their eyes. I don't want them to know that you are with me." Usagi said standing up from her seated position. "You will not fail me."

"No, princess I won't." he said given Dimande an annoyed look. Dimande bit his lip to stop his retort.

Usagi chuckled lightly at their bickering. "We will leave soon. When Endymion leaves to help the Queen of Jupiter we will slip inside of the palace. Understand?"

"Yes." Both men said in unison.

Usagi smiled as she left the throne room. She headed to the sitting room where Ami and Minako awaited her. "I'm sorry, I'm late."

She took a seat with her friends. "It has been a while since we sat down like this to talk."

"It really has been quite a while." Minako said looking over at Ami.

"Yes, it has. I missed you." Ami said honestly.

"I know...I felt everyone's sadness, but I'm here now." Usagi said reassuring the women.


	26. Diamonds and Sapphires

Diamonds and Sapphires

* * *

Saphir walked briskly through the black hallways of the dark palace. He was headed to his room to prepare for their infiltration of the Crystal Palace. He opened the door to his room but was stopped by Dimande.

"Why are you doing this? You are needless putting yourself in danger. I did not have her call you back to lose you again."

"Then why did you?" Saphir asked looking at his older brother.

"I wanted to apologize to you. I wanted you to have a second chance to be happy. I wanted you to forgive me." Dimande said looking away from Saphir. "I wanted to show you that I could be more than I was. I wanted to give you happiness."

"Dimande...I can't sit around doing nothing because you're afraid I'll die again. I can't live like that. I don't want to. I want to be fighting by your side. We're brothers, we're a team. Don't treat me like a child. I'm stronger now. I won't fail this time." Saphir forced Dimande to look at him. The white haired man looked at his younger brother and nodded.

"I understand…" he said grasping the younger man's shoulder affectionately. "We'll do this together, just don't do anything needlessly."

"I'll try." Saphir said smiling at his brother.

"She's different."

"I know. She seems lonely even with all of us around." Saphir said going into his room and Dimande followed.

"She needed the one that's sleeping." Dimande said looking around the room. Everyone was free to shape Usagi's darkness into items they wanted in their room. Saphir room was full of things he liked and trinkets here and there that reminded him of home.

"Is he really worthy of her?" Saphir asked taking a seat on his couch. Everyone's room was large enough to put a sitting area in.

"I don't really know. He saved her from Endymion even knowing she was his enemy. It was courageous but also quite foolish. I would have done the same." Dimande sat down as well.

"He's the Chaos Gate, because he saved her?" Saphir asked.

"No. I think that was a mistake brought on by her chaos. I don't think she really wanted to do that but she didn't have a choice in the long run. We cannot sustain a being of light." Dimande stared out of the floor to ceiling window.

"You still love her."

"Was it ever truly love?" Dimande said leaning back heavily on the couch. "Or was it infatuation."

"Only you can say for sure." Saphir said staring at the black void of darkness.

"She's different but I still find her alluring. Knowing her heart belongs to another doesn't bother me as much as it should. I think I wish her to be happy more than I."

"You've changed."

"Is it good?" Dimande said solemnly.

"Yeah...it is." Saphir said, "I don't have to worry about you anymore."

"Saphir."

"Hmm." the deep blue eyed man hummed.

"I'm sorry." Dimande said sadly.

"It's over now. It's over."

"Thank you." Dimande said finally feeling relief from his regret.


	27. Unyielding Light

Unyielding Light

* * *

"Are you sure this will work." Rei said looking over to Endymion. He nodded while walking with her. They were headed to the Crystal Tokyo private spaceport to leave for Jupiter.

"I'm sure. If the fighting continues there is no tell how many people will needlessly die? I don't want to let Makoto down again." he said hurrying through the palace.

"I understand. We'll do this together." Rei said following closes beside Endymion.

Just as he was about to leave the palace, Endymion stopped. It was abrupt, so Rei ran into him.

"Mamoru…"

"You go ahead. I'll meet you there." he said turning away and running the opposite way.

"Mamoru!" she yelled to him unsure of what was happening.

"Go! She needs your help. I'll be there soon." he said waving her off.

She watched him for a few seconds but then took off in the direction she had been going. She trusted Mamoru to make it in time so she went ahead.

He could feel it in the palace, something that did not belong in this place of light. He knew inside who it was but he didn't think her so reckless to come here so soon. He headed to the memorial room. Inside he was growing nervous but kept his wits about himself. He was afraid of what he would find when he got to the room.

As soon as he got to the double door he saw that the guards were unconscious. He moved past them and pushed the doors open. He stood looking at the thing that claimed to be Usagi. She was gently touching Serenity's cheek. They were mirror images except the dark one looked like Usagi did before she ascended the throne.

She turned her attention to him and he had pulled his sword from the sheath. "What are you doing here?"

"Mamo-chan." she smiled at him but her smile was malevolent. "I came to destroy this body."

"Move away from her, now." he said crossing the field of white roses effortlessly.

The woman tilted her head as if she didn't understand. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Never." he said without a hint of fear. "I will destroy you here and now and give this universe the peace you wished for."

"You acknowledge me and at times you don't...why is that?" she said looking down at her former body. "Is it because you know the truth and can't accept it?"

"You will never be her even if you are truly her." Endymion said attacking the woman swiftly. She pulled back from the swipe and Dimande parry it. The former prince has suddenly appeared in the room by the woman's side.

"I'm proud of you. You've become a strong King even if your means of keeping this peace are becoming questionable." Usagi said looking down at her former form. She smiled but this one was full of sadness. Endymion was taken aback by the expression of emotion. It was enough for Dimande to push him back from the altar. He stood in front of Endymion with a smug smile.

"Come great king of the Crystal Eternity, fight me." the white haired man said mockingly as he took up an offensive stance and Endymion attacked.

Usagi paid the two men no mind as she stared down at herself. She was beautiful and the true savior of this universe. It was hard to believe that the woman before her was her at one time. This woman was pure and incorruptible, yet she had become the very thing she hated. She had become the very thing everyone had abhorred and there was nothing she could do to fix that. She was unable to be one with the light. She could be nothing but darkness. She could never touch the light again and that brought a sadness she didn't expect. She didn't know how to deal with the pain growing in her heart. She was angry and it was never good when she was angry.

She let her darkness creep up the perfect woman's form. The darkness ate away at the light left in the empty shell. It devoured the light, ridding the universe of an empty husk. Usagi laughed humorlessly as the body was covered in her darkness. There was nothing left behind, not even the fabric of clothes.

"No!" Endymion screamed as Dimande held him back. "Why, why would you do that? Why would you hurt me like that? Why would you hurt them?"

Usagi looked up at Endymion. "...because."

She let the inhuman smile over take her features. "Because I can…"

Endymion was left speechless at her words. He stared at the altar for several seconds at the empty spot that was previously occupied by his dead wife. "I'm going to kill you. I'm going to end you."

Dimande quickly went into a defensive pose knowing the look on Endymion face was rage. The King dropped his normal sword and called the Silver Crystal to himself. It shifted into a silver sword that he took hold of. He attacked Dimande mercilessly. His blows were brutal and wild.

"All of you will die! All of you!" he said breaking through Dimande's guard and grabbing the man's face with his hand. He threw the former prince behind him into the white roses.

Usagi laughed involuntarily at the scene. "You are truly a wonderful king now."

Her eyes had become wide and the sadist smile on her face only grew. "Where was this strength so long ago and yet you fail to protect me again!"

She climbed seductively over the altar coming closer to Endymion. "You try so hard to keep my dream alive and I love it so much. I love how desperate you are to please a dead woman. I should destroy everything just to spite you. Just to spite all of you. I want to see your tears. I want to tear into the light inside each one you and devour it just like those two queens. Watching them fall was so pleasant to me and then when they had no hope...I came to them like their savior. They begged to be with me. Where are your loyal servants?"

"You are a worthless abomination." Endymion yelled at her as he readied his blade to impale her. "You will never win."

Usagi dodge the first attack effortlessly but the angrier Endymion got the more efficient his attacks became. She was having trouble keeping up with his attacks. He must have studied sword fighting for years to become this good. She couldn't dodge the last attack but she didn't have to.

Saphir parried the blow and pushed Usagi out of the way. He fought the King off and kept defending against each blow. Usagi quickly went over to Dimande. He wasn't hurt physically but the power of the Silver Crystal was still too much for them. It hit her then what would happen to someone like Saphir.

"Get up Dimande or he will kill Saphir!" Usagi said pulling at the man. He struggled to move just from Endymion touching him. The white haired man sat up slowly and tried to get to his feet. Usagi helped him but he was still unable to move his body correctly. He felt sluggish and his insides were hurting.

"Dimande!" Usagi urged him. She could fight against Endymion either if she came too close to the Silver Crystal she would lose control.

Saphir moved expertly away from Endymion but the king was calming down now and his moves were become calculated. Each clash of their swords was weakening Saphir and he wasn't sure how much longer he could block his attacks.

"Princess, take Dimande away from here. Save my brother!" he said blocking another attack. He gritted his teeth in pain but kept holding off the King.

"No…no...no." she felt the power of the Silver Crystal growing wildly. Endymion was call much more power than he could handle but he didn't care at all. He wanted to kill them all. "Stop!"

Endymion swung the blade downward shattering Saphir's blade. The silver sword was buried into the space between his neck and shoulder. He looked shocked but Endymion didn't stop there. He forced the blade deeper into the man causing black blood to flow freely down his neck. The light from the crystal blade destroyed the very darkness that was his form. Saphir went to his knee and Endymion kept forcing the blade deeper.

"You will die here and then you can rest again. You don't belong here. You don't belong anywhere." Endymion said over the screams from Usagi.

"You're killing yourself." Saphir mumbled barely audible.

"I...only want to save this paradise for her...am I wrong for doing that?" Endymion said watching as the man's body slowly began to dissolve "You all are a disease that has to be eliminated."

"Saphir!" Usagi screamed as she ran to his side. She stopped just before she got to him afraid of the silver crystal. "He'll die if you keep doing this."

"What do you think the point of this is?" Endymion asked.

Usagi let the chaos in as she moved forward. She had to save him. She had to save that child. That stupid child that she should have left back at the place but in the end he did prove himself. He saved her and that was enough for her to realize he was loyal just like his brother. "I'm so sorry Endymion...I am going to have to destroy this beautiful memorial."

The king ready himself to face the Chaos. Usagi blue eyes became a crimson red that glowed brightly. "I will end your existence here."

* * *

AN: Oops I got a little wordy with this one. Let me know what you think so far. Slowly catching up with the second story. Just a few more chapter and we'll be there. Seiya will show up in Chapter 31, I promise.

Please leave a review.


	28. Remorseful

Remorseful

* * *

"I should feel remorse but I don't." Usagi said looking at the large black glass orb in her pond. Dimande and Saphir were inside. It was her only means of saving the child, the knight that saved her. She didn't ask to be saved but Saphir almost sacrificed his life to protect her. He did so much to keep her safe.

"Isn't it natural for us...to feel nothing?" Kakyuu said braiding Usagi hair in a French braid. She ran her fingertips through the princess' hair, pulling locks in certain directions as she intricately braided her hair.

"Yes, sometimes we lose our better emotions." She said slumping slightly.

"You will regain them." Kakyuu said finishing her hair. "You always do."

"I need a chaos prince." Usagi said turning to the former empress.

"He will awaken soon. Then you will have better control over us Chaos Knights."

"I need my Dark Knight...as well" Usagi said staring at the orb.

"Dimande will be by your side soon. He is much better at being a knight than a prince." Kakyuu said smiling at Usagi.

"He is my confidant..." Usagi said with a sigh. "He is one that can keep it at bay. I wish Seiya would wake soon so that I could talk him...so I could apologize for dragging him into this hell."

"He would have it no other way since it's you." The former empress said with a sad smile.

Usagi said nothing after that; she just continued to watch over her two Knights that slept.

Kakyuu left her presence after a while and Ami came into the garden. The former queen took a seat by Usagi on the black grass. The garden had a view of the stars above that lit up the dark garden.

"Why did you go without us?" Ami said hiding the disappointment in her voice.

"You are still new to the darkness... I have to protect you. If you touch the light before you are fully ready you will break just like that one."

Ami looked at the glass. She could see through the darkness of the glass. She could see Saphir battered body and the fatal wound between his shoulder and neck. Dimande was cradling the teen like a child. "He truly tried to cut him in half?"

"Endymion doesn't see us as anything other than darkness... We are the bane of this universe, creatures that deserve nothing but extermination." Usagi said without hesitation.

Ami sat quietly taking in that information. Usagi watched her with sad eyes.

"Do you regret your reply?"

"Never, you need me by your side. I am happy serving you again, even if none of us should exist." She said looking down at her hands. "You freed me from the false paradise and took me away from those hateful people. I regret nothing."

"Then will you do something for me?" Usagi asked with a half-smile that didn't belong to her.

"Anything."

"Bring me the last one belonging to Seiya's family. I want him to have everything he needs to feel comfortable here." The Dark Princess said.

"Yaten...?"

Usagi nodded and looked back at the black glass sphere. "He's waiting for us. Let's not make him suffer the light any longer. Take Minako with you, the light that Kinmoku has is not a problem for her."

"I understand. You should rest as well... The Silver Crystal has weakened your resolve."

"I will..."

* * *

AN: Tying up loose end for Ephemeral Eternity. Seiya will be in chapter 31. Two more chapters and then I can take eventually out the summary.


	29. Childish Dream

Childish Dreams

* * *

Sometimes she could not believe the changes that occurred throughout the universe. It was surprising to see such advancement in such a short time. It was astonishing and terrifying all at once. All of it was possible because of Neo Queen Serenity's sacrifice. Looking out over the small kingdom was a pleasure that Michiru could now enjoy even if the price for it was far too much. She loved the home she was able to create with Haruka. Unlike the Inner Planets, the citizens of Uranus and Neptune shared one planet.

They had no help to create habitable planets for their people. Endymion had forsaken them to appease the people of the Inner Planets. He washed his hands of them and did nothing to support their efforts. The ones that could not be purified flocked to them in fear and self-hate. They had felt like it was their fault they could not be purified when in truth it was no one's fault. Endymion would never be strong enough to save those poor souls and Michiru could not be rightfully angry with him. He wasn't Serenity and he never would be. She found herself to be apathetic when it came to her feelings about Endymion.

She did not like him nor did she hate him. She only felt mild disappointment. He forsook those tainted people and left them in the hands of Haruka and herself. There were so many lost ones and they were abandoned there on their desolated planets that could not sustain life.

So the Queen of Neptune and the Queen of Uranus choose to create a safe haven for their people. They chose Neptune to be that place. Between the two of them, they only had enough power to create a small place. The cost of doing this was great but it was something that Michiru would have done anyway. She regretted nothing at all.

The small place they carved out together was only a fourth of the northern hemisphere of Neptune. It was just enough for all of the abandoned ones. All of them worked together to create the Kingdom of Neptune and Uranus. It had a beauty that not only rivaled Crystal Tokyo but surpassed it in many ways. The kingdom was protected by a Crystal dome. It kept them safe from the harsh environment on Neptune and allowed them to sustain life there. Though their sky was always a starry sky no one was unhappy there. It was no paradise but it was better than the life that Endymion and all the Inner Planets left them to.

Michiru stood from her throne and looked over to Haruka's. The woman was off helping with a building project. They were expanding slowly which meant the dome would need to expand which mean more power needed to be expended. It was a problem when everything was powered off the life force of two people. They were strong senshi but even they had limits.

She walked around the thrones and headed toward the altar room. The room was located in the Inner Palace and only she or Haruka could enter. The guards that stood watch were their most trusted. They would sacrifice their lives to protect that place. It was the most important job for the guards of the inner palace. The inner palace was basically a small palace inside of their larger one. It was only accessible through the throne room. The throne room was only way in to the inner palace which protected the altar room. It was always guarded by their best men and women.

The guard opened the door for her and she stepped into the altar room. The doors closed behind her and she walked over to the silver altar and stood in front of it. Floating gently over the altar was a crystal heart. One side was distinctively a sea green color that was calming while the other side was a navy blue that gave off an active feeling but also calming. It was strange but it was a perfect color for Haruka. Their crystal had become one because they both sacrificed half their life to create a place for those forsaken ones and the only way to continue in existence was to connect their life to each other. It was quite the expression of love, but it also meant that if either of them died the other would follow shortly after. No one wants to be the reason their loved one died.

It was not as romantic as it seemed though because they also would not live as long as the other Queens. Along with the fact that when they expanded their dome it would shorten their lifespan as well and if they died or when they died the kingdom they sacrificed so much to create would crumble with them. It was the inevitable truth about their paradise.

"It's a childish dream...fleeting."

Michiru turned quickly to see Usagi standing off to her left staring at the crystal heart. "Usagi…Serenity"

"No!" she cut the woman off quickly. "I am not her...I can never be that woman. She was powerful and strong. She was noble and kind. She had her flaws but she always did her best for all of you. I failed...I failed all of you and then came back only to fail you again."

"Usagi, you didn't fail. You gave up us everything we needed to create a Silver Millennium and yet we still couldn't...He couldn't. We failed you by not saving you."

"I won't ask you to stand by my side because you know as well as I do that all of those people you two saved would die and I don't want that. I don't want to destroy this fleeting dream you both worked so hard to create." Usagi said giving the woman a gently smiled that was sincere.

"He wants to destroy you." Michiru said tapping the crystal heart so it would rotate. "Haruka knows in her heart it always been you just like I have. We don't want to abandon them to Endymion. Haruka doesn't want to end this dream and I support her choice. I like this place we've made but I hate this universe. I hate the false peace that permeates everything. I would stand by you, but those lost ones need us too."

Usagi went closer to the woman she adored like an older sister. She took Michiru's hand and smiled. "The other reason you cannot stand with me is because I need you and Haruka to do something else for me."

"What would that be?" Haruka asked as she stepped into the room. She walked over to Michiru's side and gently guided her away from Usagi.

"I wouldn't hurt her… I wouldn't hurt either of you. I don't want to hurt anyone but...I can't help it." Usagi said clasping her hands in front of her as if she was preventing herself from attacking them. Slowly she stepped away from the altar and the crystal heart. "Stand with him...Endymion, but when the Heaven's Gate reveals herself...please protect her from him. She is the only one that can stop me if my plan fails. Do not judge her guardian too harshly, he did what he thought was right. Will you help me save this universe?"

Both women looked at each other and then to Usagi. Haruka answered first, "Why did the other senshi leave so easily?"

Michiru nodded to Haruka's question. She wanted to know why the other queens had fallen so easily to the darkness. Was Usagi really tempting them so mercilessly.

"Even though the Inner Planets seem so peaceful the queens of Mercury and Venus saw the darkness brewing underneath the surface. They saw the evil growing quietly in the minds of their own people. They saw all of that and then there was the doubt and hate in their own heart that called to me. I called them to my side to keep them safe. If I didn't they would have become like Beryl and all the rest. I didn't want to see them distort their crystal that way, so I devour them and made them one with me, the true darkness. That way I can keep them as they should be and not as broken and hateful version of themselves." Usagi said not looking away from the two women.

"You two, Setsuna and Hotaru are the one that I know will be able to complete this mission, my faithful senshi that I don't deserve."

"Usagi." Haruka moved forward but Usagi moved back quickly.

"You still are one with the light while I am the darkness. This place is beautiful but it hurts more than you could ever know." The woman said as she slowly disappeared. "Please heed my words and protect the Heaven's Gate from Endymion. He will do something awful with her if he learns the true power of the gate. Please fight alongside me one more time."

Usagi disappeared leaving the two staring at where she was. "What should we do?"

"We serve our Princess..."

* * *

"How did it go?" Usagi asked her mirror image. The blonde hair woman smiled at her.

"I think they understand." The mirror image said as she slowly returned to her natural appearance. "I think they will protect her."

"Thank you Minako... You are beginning to rival Dimande in power."

The woman smiled widely. "I can't wait to see his reaction to that revelation."


	30. Jupiter Wars III - Ephemeral Eternity 1

Jupiter Wars III

* * *

Makoto stood looking out at the battlefield that she had conquered. The body of countless Outer soldiers lay lifeless on the battlefield before her. She had won another battle. Her soldiers were celebrating their win but she was staring at the dead bodies of the so called enemy. Her heart ached and she wanted to break down and cry but she didn't she just stared at her failure that would be remembered as a success.

"It's time to go." Nephrite said tapping her shoulder. She looked up at him and nodded.

"It is time...isn't it?" she said turning away from the battlefield and heading toward their camp. The soldiers were at least a mile ahead of her and Nephrite but she wasn't worried. They had annihilated everyone in a ten mile radius during the battle. There was no one to oppose them, no one to threaten them… and no one to call them out on their evils.

"Endymion sent word that the war will continue until all of Jupiter is under your subjection." Nephrite said staring at the woman's back. Her shoulders seem to slump as he relayed the message. "Serenity's Memorial has been destroyed."

Makoto stopped walking. Her heart seemed to skip a beat at the words spoken. "It's gone...How? Why?!"

Nephrite could see the tears forming in her eyes. "The one that appeared as Usagi destroyed it along with the Queen's body."

Makoto stumbled as the information sunk in. It took her years to get over Usagi's death but she could always go and see her. She could always watch over her 'sleeping' form. That helped her for many years to overcome her pain but now knowing that even that small comfort was gone was like a blow to the heart. She hugged herself as if it would help her cope.

It didn't do anything of the sort.

Nephrite watched her without speaking. He didn't comfort her because he couldn't. He could not allow emotions to become stronger between the two of them. He had already become too attached to her. His loyalty was to Endymion first and foremost and that was now becoming harder to abide by. Watching the queen made him realized that she had to be strong for a long time. She had no time to show weakness. She was always fighting to keep Jupiter from falling into chaos. For years she'd been fighting with her counsel and her citizens to keep a war from starting. With Endymion's thoughtlessness the war she been holding off for countless years began and she had to choose to protect her own even if they were wrong. It was always the queen's duty to protect her kingdom.

Nephrite saw the wrongs Makoto suffered quietly. He saw how strong she was in her endless fights. He saw how she controlled her emotions when there was an injustice done. She was holding together a system that was broken and doing her best to keep it from being destroyed.

He saw how she broke down under extreme pressure and emotional pain. Still she rose up and fought for the ones she knew were wrong, because there was still innocent people in her care and she had to protect them.

He was being pulled in by her strength and kindness, but more than that he wanted to take the burden off her shoulder she had carried for so many years. She was dying inside and he couldn't stand by and watch.

"Makoto." he called her. He wanted to help her. He didn't want to fall in love with her.

"I know...we have to go." she said moving again toward the camp.

"No...that's not what I was going to say." Nephrite said looking at the soldiers in front of them.

"What then?" she asked looking over to him questioningly.

"You're not alone in this anymore. Don't overburden yourself anymore."

"Nephrite." she said not knowing what to say to him. He continued walking slowly. She followed staring at his back. The war was far from over but she felt that her strength was somewhat renew by Nephrite's words.

* * *

It was a burning feeling in her chest that spread through her entire body leaving a void in her heart. This pain was something she had never felt before. It was agonizing and slowly consuming her entirely. It hurt so bad that she could feel tears streaming down her cheeks.

Hotaru lied immobile on the floor in her room. She struggled to move but no matter what she did she couldn't. She was helpless as terror began to take over her mind. She couldn't speak or even call for help. She couldn't do anything but lie helpless as he stood over her.

Kunzite held her heart shape crystal in his hand looking at it. "It really is beautiful to take from you but I have no choice. I have no choice in any of this and I want to...I really want to stop but I can't. I can't stop myself from hurting you like this. I can't disobey him. You understand right? He is everything to us. We have to do his will. We have to or...what good are we. We failed already...I failed already."

Hotaru struggled to move but her body won't she was paralyzed completely. She could still feel but just unable to move. She could hear Kunzite fighting with himself. He had already talked to her for almost thirty minutes. He was really fighting himself on whatever choice he had to make. She wanted to tell him he didn't have to do this. He had another choice. He didn't have to hurt her if he didn't want to her, but he couldn't hear her thoughts and she couldn't speak.

"This is the right thing to do. This is what I have to do. Endymion wants to save us and I have to obey him. He gave me my life back, how can I ever repay such a debt. I have to serve him. It's the only way to make up for my failures. It's the only way I can ever be worthy of his kindness. It is the only way I can be worth of this life. You understand...right? You understand the inherent need to follow your Queen. It's like that. I have to obey him. It like it's ingrained inside of me." the white haired man dropped to his knees beside her.

"You were too good to me. I don't deserve such kindness. Not from you. Not from any one."

Hotaru just stared at his hollow eyes. She just realized that he was empty inside. He was broken inside and he hid it from everyone. He hid the void in his heart from everyone if only to seem normal, when he really was in pain. Endymion had brought him back to life but he made a mistake and some of Kunzite was lost. A part of his heart was lost and that missing spot had become filled with self-doubt and fear. He felt like Endymion was everything to him. If he didn't please his King then he was worthless.

Hotaru wanted to blot out those terribly feelings in Kunzite but she didn't realize them soon enough. She didn't' see the problem in time and now he was falling apart in front of her.

"This is right… this is the right thing to do...I know it is." he said gently picking up the small woman. "I'm doing the right thing. This is what he wanted and I- I have to do what he wants or…he'll-"

He didn't finish and Hotaru feared whatever the rest of the sentence was. Kunzite took a deep breath and fell back into the personality he normally had. It was weird but Hotaru could see it was a defense mechanism. It was the only way he could protect his fragile psyche. It was the only way he could function like normal.

"I am sorry. I had not meant to show you that." he said carrying her out of the room. "This is for the better...you'll see."

Hotaru wondered what her fate would be but it wasn't the first thing on her mind. In fact, she worried over Kunzite more than herself. He was strong and confident normally but inside he was broken and that was what bothered her more than her own fate. She wondered what Endymion had done to the general to break him more than he already was when he came back to life.

* * *

AN: This used to be a separate story but I decided to add it in to Latent Darkness since LD went far pass these two chapters. Ephemeral Eternity has been taken down since it is featured with in LD. This happens between chapters 30 and 31. Sorry for the length.

**Chapter 1: Chaos Gate**

* * *

-Edge of the Void-

It had been so long since Seiya heard a sound. He had been surrounded with silence so long that he became frighten when he first heard the rushing sound of water. He fought to open his eyes and when he finally did he was looking up at the stars. He was very confused. The last thing he remembered was Endymion's terrified expression. It was strange. The King of Crystal Tokyo was usually so calm and collected. Endymion rarely showed off any emotion and Seiya figured it was a protection. The things Endymion had to do were not easy. Seiya did not envy the man's position.

He sat up out of the black liquid and looked around. He sat in what look like a black broken glass egg. The edges of the orb were jagged and broken. The black liquid flowed over endlessly. It was beautiful but a creepy sight. The room was vaguely similar to the throne room of the Crystal Palace but this throne room had a beautiful view of the stars. Seiya realized that the broken orb was like the throne. He stood up and the black liquid came to mid-thigh in height.

Seiya still felt disoriented as he moved slowly to the edge of the orb. He climbed out, careful of the jagged edges. Once he was down off the weird version of a throne, he looked around. He pushed his hair out of his face as took in the scene before him.. The room was very beautiful. It was arrayed in black, red and accented in gold.

He walked slowly across the pristine golden floor toward the double doors. He didn't know where he was or what was happening but he needed to get back to Crystal Tokyo. He had to protect the Empress. When he reached the double door they were being opened. The rush of cold air on his nude form made him shiver.

He stepped back unsure of what would happen next. A man stood there, his amethyst eyes widened just slightly. The man reached forward for Seiya but Seiya moved away from him. He was still confused and standing was actually getting harder. He stumbled back and fell down on his butt. His legs had given out. He was shock at how weak he felt.

The white haired man came over and kneeled to him. "It is okay my prince. You are still but an infant. The weakness will pass. I am Dimande, one of the princess' loyal servants."

Seiya was wary but Dimande did seem to notice or care. The knight helped Seiya to his feet and walked him back to the so called throne. He sat the man in the broken orb. "It is better if you rest here where the darkness is at its purest.

Seiya didn't fight back because he felt much better once he was sitting in the dark liquid. He stopped shivering and relaxed. He couldn't do anything at the moment but sit still. He was much too tired to fight against the knight.

Dimande stood watching him quietly. Seiya was wary again he tried to move but was still too tired. Instead he tried to make sense of his memories. He was at the Crystal Palace with the Empress. She had gone to talk to the Planetary Queens and Endymion.

Then…then he saw Usagi. He saw her watching him. After that everything was hazy except Endymion terrified look and the pain that was in his neck. He touched his neck from the memory.

The double doors opened and Seiya looked over to the person entering. It was Minako but she was different. She was dress like a knight. She wore a completely black form fitting suit with a gold armored skirt and breast plate. She also had golden thigh-high armored boots and forearm guards. She looked like a real knight.

The cloak she wore pushed back behind her shoulders reached the floor and was black as well, but the inside was a blood red. The black suit under her armor had covered her completely except for her shoulder and neck. It didn't seem like it was a real material. It was as if it had been painted on.

She had a sword on her hip that was in a black scabbard. She made her way over to them and Seiya could see her face. He could also hear her golden heels as she walked across the golden floor. Her hair was in a braided crown. All of it was neatly done with a gold circlet around her forehead. A red gem was attached at the vertex of the circlet. There was something about the gem that was off putting, but even more so the thin black line around her neck.

Her eyes were still blue but ringed in red. It was a crimson that almost seemed to glow. She finally stood in front of the broken orb. A smiled graced her cold features. It melted her stoic demeanor. "Prince Seiya, it's about time you got up sleepy head."

Seiya didn't know how to respond. He had no idea what was going on but Minako was here talking to him as if it was just a normal day. He sat up some. "Minako, what's happening?"

She dropped her shoulder letting her cloak envelop her. It was as if she was trying to make herself seem harmless. She didn't want to make him nervous. "It will be better if the princess explains. Don't worry Seiya we're here to help you."

Seiya didn't respond. He was confused about everything and he didn't know who to trust. Dimande looked at Minako. "I will inform the princess that our prince has awakened."

Dimande left the room, leaving Minako with Seiya. Minako looked back at Seiya, her eyes regarding him with kindness as she watched him.

"I guess this is disorienting to you. A lot of things have changed since that day in the garden." She gave him a sad smile.

"Was she really Usagi?" He asked knowing somewhere deep inside the truth.

"You should ask her." Minako said running her fingertip over the sharp jagged edge of the broken orb.

Seiya watched her looking for anything that was off about the woman. He was still not incline to believe her. "Where am I."

Minako said nothing instead she turned toward the double door. They were opening. "Princess, how are you."

Usagi entered saying, "Much better."

The princess made her way over to Seiya. She gave him a calming smile. "You saved me."

Seiya didn't speak, instead he reached for Usagi taking her hand. Usagi watched him closely as he inspected her. He was searching her for lies. It was understandable.

"Usagi?" He finally said questioningly. His heart seemed ready to jump for joy, but he was unsure. There was something inside of him screaming. Something was wrong with her. Something was different.

"I am." She answered sadly. It was as if she didn't want to be herself. "There's a lot that has happened. I will tell you everything but not yet. You need to rest, you been asleep for half a year."

Seiya was taken aback by how much time he lost. He shook his head. "No, tell me now. Odan- Usagi what is going on."

Usagi noticed how he quickly corrected himself. It hurt and she didn't quite know why. "You remember what happened in the garden?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

She gently pushed his hair back from his face. "You saved me...you sacrificed your life for me. I had came to observe you all. It was a foolish mistake brought on by nostalgia. It cost you your life."

"You're wrong, I willingly stepped in front of his blade. It wasn't your fault. It was my choice." He clearly stated, pulling back from her touch. She looked hurt but force a smile in place.

"Sorry." She let her hand drop. "You don't believe that I am Usagi."

"You're hiding something. Of course I am wary." He said pointedly. Seiya didn't like the feelings rising in him. Fear was most prominent followed by regret and loss.

Usagi turned her back to him. She took a few steps away from him. " I did not want you to see the monster I had become or to see how far I have fallen from the light. I wanted you to remember me as I was, not as I am."

She dropped the facade letting him see her true distorted form. She turned to face him and she heard him gasp.

The blonde hair he love so much was no more. It was now a silver color that slowly faded into black half way past her thighs. It reminded him of something he could not place. Her skin had become white like porcelain. Formerly blue eyes had become crimson with rings of silver. The skin of her forearms and hands had become pitch black fading up into her unnaturally white skin tone. She was still beautiful to him but it was also quite different from what he was use to seeing.

The gown she wore was shoulder less and a deep red that faded to black. It was like she was being consumed by darkness. The v neck of the dress fell to her stomach reminding him of what a model might wear, very impractical. The dress was like a second skin at the top reminding him of Minako's suit. Around her neck was a thin black line that contrasted alluringly against her pure white skin.

"I gave away everything so that the universe could bloom into this perfect, peaceful place. My soul was destroy for it and yet my wish was for naught. I was naive to think I could have ended the darkness." She wrapped her arms around her waist in a protective gesture.

"I lost it all and now even you can't see past this." She motioned to herself.

Seiya stared at her for several seconds before he spoke. "I'm sorry."

She looked stunned by his change in demeanor. He looked away. "I thought they were right...about you being a fake, but you're not. Forgive me."

Usagi shook her head. "No...I understand. How are you so sure?"

Seiya chuckled. "You always thinking of them...even when you're in pain. Even when you suffer. I always hated and loved that about you."

The former blond blushed red. "S-seiya..."

"Plus you were so easy to tease." He said pushing his hair back. He gave her a gentle smile.

Usagi tried to stop her tears but they overflowed. She didn't remember the last time she bantered with someone. It was refreshing and much needed. She moved closer to him.

He took her by her hand pulled her into and an awkward hug. "You look like you need a hug."

She nodded and began to cry on his shoulder. "I never wanted this. I never meant for this to happen. Never..."

"It okay Odango. We'll fix this somehow." He said trying to assure her.

"You don't understand." Her grip tighten around his neck. "I hurt you... I killed you."

"Odango, its not your fault I wanted to save you." He tried to calm her.

She pulled away, her red eyes showing so much emotion. "I killed you... not Mamoru. It was the only way I could save you."

She stared at the floor. A broken laugh escaped her. Seiya felt the darkness in her and at that moment Usagi was no longer light the universe remembered. She was something else. Something timeless and despised.

"I killed you and devoured your soul." The smile on her face was unnatural. "I destroyed it...because-"

She stopped as if she caught herself. "I'm sorry. I lost control. I should go..."

"Odango...what happened to you?" Seiya asked solemnly.

"I am the darkness... And the darkness is me. I am chaos and chaos is me...there is no longer any light with in this vessel. It was pour out for it was my sacrifice. My prince..." Usagi words made no sense to Seiya but he felt they should.

"Odango-"

"Princess...it would be better if you allow the prince to rest before telling him everything." Dimande entered the room with Saphir. The younger one watching Seiya with wary eyes.

"Yes, you're right." Usagi said moving further from Seiya.

"Minako help the prince from the throne and take him to the room we've prepared." Dimande said leading Usagi away.

Seiya watched as Usagi left confused by her sudden demeanor change. Her words still echoed in his mind.

_I am the darkness... And the darkness is me. I am chaos and chaos is me...there is no longer any light with in this vessel._

* * *

-Crystal Palace-

Rei opened her eyes terrified as she felt a great power awaken. She shook in fear gasping for air. She forced herself to calm down and got up from the bed. Quickly she grabbed a robe and headed to the garden.

Her heart was beating erratically as she rushed to the Crystal Palace garden. When she pushed opened the glass doors she found who she had been searching for.

Mamoru.

He turned and looked to her. "Rei...?"

She ran to him throwing herself into his arms. He caught her bringing her close and calming her down. "You felt it too."

She nodded trying to gain control of her fear. "The Chaos has awakened and it's wants to devour us."

Mamoru held her close as he spoke. "I won't let it happen. We won't let it happen. The universe is far from perfect, but it is still worth saving."

Once she finally calmed down, they sat together quietly. It took several minutes before either spoke.

"We need to gather the rest of the galaxies to our side and work together. We don't have much time left." He finally spoke.

"I will go to Kinmoku and speak with their new empress. If she joins our cause then it will be one more powerful ally." Rei said gently stroking the petals of a white rose.

"True. I will speak with Kinmoku's rival planets. If they join it will only add." He watched the woman as she stroked the petals. Rei was always by his side and yet he ruined their relationship.

After the Jupiter Wars, he ended their relationship. It was better for everyone if he remained alone. His foolishness cause the war on Jupiter and he tried to ignore and wash his hands of the problem.

That was a crime worthy of death. He cause so many to die because he wanted happiness. He was a fool. He could not let his desires rule over him any longer. He could not allow such useless things like happiness dictate what he needed to do.

"I'm sorry." He apologized to her even though he knew how she felt about the matter. She didn't want his apology.

"I understand... This is for the better. We save more lives being apart than together." Her lie was so obvious to him. The pain she hid wasn't as blatant though. He averted his eyes from her and she continued to brush her fingertips over the petals. He knew the face she was making without even seeing it.

Their paradise was a lie but even some lies were needed. The universe could not survive the inclusion of darkness again. It would rip apart their already fragile existence. He could not allow that to occur. He watched over her a while longer and decided if he stayed any longer he would begin to regret the choice he made.

He left the queen alone and headed to his office. He stepped inside and Makoto was waiting for him. He took a seat behind his desk and looked at her. She regarded him with her usually coldness. Their relationship had suffered from his mistakes. He had allowed the war to happen. He did nothing to stop it and he would regret that choice for the rest of his life. He sacrificed so many because he did not wish to take sides in the matter. His indecision cause Makoto her home.

She hated him and he knew she had every right to. She didn't want an apology from him. He knew that well enough. She needed to hate him because if she didn't have anyone to blame she would realized that she too was as guilty as him. She may not have been able to stop the war but she didn't have to participate in it.

He had only wanted happiness but he learned an invaluable lesson from all of his mistakes.. He could not have happiness, at least not with Rei. Their relationship would start talks of favoritism. He could not allow that to happen again, especial with the prospect of facing down a new type of enemy. They could not be fighting among themselves.

It was probably the only reason Makoto had not turned her back on him and the rest of the universe. She wanted to save those important to her and he understood that. He finally decided to speak. "What do you have for me?"

"The southern hemisphere of Jupiter had been brought under control. Both sides have agreed to your arrangement. The northern hemisphere is still giving us some trouble. We should have it under control by the end of the week. The whereabout of Queen Saturn is still unknown. We can neither confirm or deny she has joined the darkness." Makoto voice was icy but Mamoru could still hear the pain she covered up.

"Continue with the conquering of northern Jupiter and I will deal with the missing queen."

Makoto stood and give him the proper bow to him due to his standing but she left before he dismissed her. It was okay with him though. He rather not be in her presence any longer. Their relationship was nothing more than business now.

"My king…" Kunzite step out of the shadow of the room. Mamoru turned his attention to the white haired man.

"You have news?" Mamoru asked looking down at documents he was tired of working on.

"She...I mean it is almost ready." Kunzite said giving him a beautiful heart shape crystal. It's purple hue very alluring. Mamoru took the Crystal. He held it gently with a look of regret. "She is no longer a...queen. The Heaven's Gate is ready."

Mamoru turned the crystal around in his hand several times before he spoke. "Continue strengthening it and have Zoisite gather more of the self purified ones. Remember to work quietly. No one has notice but it is crucial that it remains this way. Thank for bring me this."

Kunzite watch Mamoru crush the heart shape crystal. He cringe at the sound of it shattering. "Yes my king."

He took his leave but before he left Mamoru stopped him. "Do not bring Nephrite into this. He is...his loyalty is to Makoto. He is not to be trusted."

Kunzite nodded as he left leaving his king along. The man hid his shaking hands as he left.

* * *

-Edge of the Void-

Seiya woke up not remembering even falling asleep. He was in the room he was shown to. It was a room fit for a king. He was dressed in a royal attire. He sat up still trying to sort through the information he was given earlier.

Usagi had return them but she wasn't the same anymore. She had become the enemy. She had sacrificed herself for them and now she was forced to live as something abhorred. Not only that but he has sense the difference in her. There was something else she was hiding and he had glimpsed it the moment she had lost control. There was something truly evil inside of her now. It was in the place where she used to have so much light. Usagi was no longer the same anymore.

Now he needed to make a choice. Was he going to forsake her like the other or would he join her?

He loved Usagi.

He loves Usagi.

So much that the thought of turning his back on her physically hurt. He was truly in love with her but was he ready to turn away from everything he had fought for? Was he really going to turn his back on Taiki and Yaten?

He gripped his hair pulling on it as if that would give him and answer. The was a small knock at the door and he looked up. "Come in."

To his surprise, Taiki and Yaten where entering the room. Both of them dressed in attire befitting a knight. While Yaten's suit was more like Minako's in style and color scheme, Taiki's was completely black. The sword he carried on his hip was also black. His purple eyes were ringed in red. Around his neck was a thin black line like Minako. Yaten also had the same black line. Even Usagi had the same black line around her neck. It was strange.

"Yaten…Taiki?" He was surprised.

Yaten came over and plucked him in the nose. "Who else would we be? I know you were out of it but it hasn't been that long."

Taiki nodded to question. "I know we look different but I don't think its that much."

Seiya shook his head. "I was just surprised. I didn't think you would...be here."

"Well it was that or death in my case." Taiki said taking a seat at a small table. Yaten followed and Seiya got out of the bed to go sit down with them.

"I just decided to come since I didn't have anything better to do." Yaten said jokingly but there was an undertone of seriousness.

Seiya laughed lightly and realized it felt like old times. Centuries ago on earth, where life was much simpler. "Things will never be the same huh…?"

"No...there no going back to those memories." Taiki looked bereaved by the thought. He closed his eyes and plastered a broken smile on his face. Seiya took his hand pulling him out of his sad thoughts.

"That may be true but we're back together. All of us." Seiya gave Taiki a reassuring smile. Even with things as bad as they were and confusing, Seiya still felt at home with his friends...his family.

Taiki nodded trying to gather his feelings. "On a slightly lighter subject. The princess has given us permission to fill you in. She thought it be better coming from us." Yaten said leaning on the table lazily.

"She's different, and yet my heart still wishes to be where she is." Seiya said being surprisingly truthful about his feelings. Usagi was always the light. He thought long ago it was because she reminded him of Kakyuu but learn quickly that this was not the case. It may have started that way but his love for her turned genuine over time. Like a flower blooming slowly into feeling he could no longer contain. All of that was long ago though. Now he had a chance to capture her heart, yet he was unsure if that was what he wanted to do.

"Well, the princess has been through alot in the last six months. Not to mention her everyday battle with herself. She wanted to do good and ended up in a situation that forces her to do anything but that." Yaten relaxed.

"Usagi has to actively fight against her chaotic side. She was created from chaos as well as darkness and so she inherently wants to destroy the universe but she has continue to do her best to fight against it. Her strength is praiseworthy." Taiki said proudly but his expression dropped. "Seiya, you're not..."

"We...aren't what we use to be...none of us are." Yaten clarified.

"So even if I wanted to go back...I couldn't." Both of the men shook their head solemnly. Seiya laughed lightly but bitterly. "So what am I?"

"You are...the Chaos Gate. An entity that is far removed from...what we are."

"Explain." Seiya said taking a deep breath. He now understood the sadness and loss Taiki felt. He could never turn back the hands of time and he would never be in the light again. He knew the moment he opened his eyes to the beautiful array of star he was no longer Seiya. He was something more. "Explain to me what I am."

* * *

-Depths of Crystal Tokyo-

Kunzite walked briskly through the crystal catacombs. Centuries ago the crystal catacombs would have been a busy part of Tokyo. He remember well how that place use to look. Now it was an underground labyrinth that led to the king's sanctioned laboratory. A highly advance laboratory that was actually quite large.

Endymion hid it from everyone but the generals, trusted advisers and the scientists that the king trusted, but not everyone knew what type experiments went on here. Inhuman experiments that no one would willing agree to. He reached the security door and opened it. He stepped inside of the laboratory and automatically looked toward the young girl. She was trapped inside a large clear orb. Various machines were connected to it, monitoring the child. She lie motionless with a white visor across her eyes. She was connected to countless machines.

The sound of a heart monitor was the only sound in the silent room. Kunzite walked over to the orb and gently touched it. It gave off a peaceful and protective vibe. It was calming and nothing like the darkness he knew from former experiences. This thing he was helping to create was light. It would be there only hope against the darkness. It was the light of the universe.

Yet, he question his morals. Was this right?

Endymion had sanctioned this but did anyone have the right to force their will upon someone? Kunzite pulled his hand away from the orb wondering why he was thinking such things. He was loyal to Endymion. It was not his place to question the king's actions. It was never his place to think further than he needed to and yet he was.

When did he become like this?

"Good evening, Hotaru." he spoke to the seemingly young child inside the orb. Her hand twitched a little even though there countless wires and cables in her spine, arms and legs. She looked like a artificial living doll.

He watched as she tried to wake from her endless dream. He'd seen her do it countless times. Her conscious would rise right to the surface but would be buried under the fog of anesthesia and drugs. She fought hard but she could not escape out of the dream they subjected her to.

The technology they used was created by Scientists of Mercury. They were creating a new being, artificially since Endymion was not the rightful successor of Crystal Tokyo. He did not have the full control over the Silver Crystal but then Kunzite didn't believe that Usagi could create the true Heavens Gate. It was impossible unless you were a lifeform of pure light. Usagi with all her pure heart and good deeds was not that.

He checked the machines and made sure she was being properly cared for. He didn't have much of a hand in the experiment but he knew that didn't save him from guilt. He was the one to kidnap the queen. He was the one to put her in this dark place underground. He was the one who allowed her to broken and taken apart. He did this all for his king and yet now he felt something growing inside.

Regret.

Pain.

Hate.

Darkness...

He ran his fingers through his hair before he left the lab into the second area of the laboratory. No one was around yet. It was still early. The scientist wouldn't be in for another few hours. He looked over their work and data. He did this constantly checking over what they did and how they have been caring for her. It was habit. A stupid habit that was done in vain.

He worried over the young girl even though she had lived for centuries. He still saw her as the young teenage girl she appeared to be. His guilt was eating away at him and he was unsure if he could continue. What they were doing was inhuman and he was feeling something with in himself growing wildly out of control.

Fear..

He left the second room, returning to the large room where Hotaru was. He walked over to the glass orb and watched her for several minutes quietly. She was helpless and watching her was all he could do.

"Forgive me, my queen." he said knowing she would never forgive him. She would never forget what he had done to her. He stole her crystal and allowed it to be shatter by Endymion and for what? Their fear of the unknown was blinding all of them and now they were even hurting the ones they were to protect. The things they did was a means to an end, but what were they willing to do to save the universe.

Such a silly question since he knew the answer. It lie in front of him a shadow of her former glory.

"What should I do?" he asked not sure why he was talking to her this way. It was impossible for her to wake and he knew that his words were falling on deaf ears, but he wanted desperately to repent for his sins toward her. He wanted her forgiveness and still he wanted to serve Mamoru. He laughed at himself. He was so pathetic. He was so weak. He was breaking and he could feel it.

His loyalty to Mamoru for given him a second chance. His undying vow to serve him because he gave him life. He brought him back from the darkness and yet here he was begging for forgiveness. He needed to trust Mamoru, but…

...but

She had trusted him. He had her loyalty and he betrayed her. He broke her trust and tore away her soul. He slammed his hand against the glass orb in anger. He couldn't get her expression out of his mind. The pain, the betrayal she felt. Her tears as he took away her crystal. He had kept it safe but when Mamoru asked for it, he gave it to him without hesitation. He allowed Mamoru to destroy a piece of her.

What kind of person was he…?

What kind of person was he to allow her to be hurt, when it was his job to protect her. How could he hurt her when he was the one she trusted. He was despicable. He was disgusting...like the man he was centuries ago...unforgivable.

Darkness was surfacing inside and he could feel it growing and gnawing away at the little light he had. He had done something that was against everything he tried to to be. He had gone against his very soul listening to Mamoru and now he would be devoured by the very thing he tried to fight.

"How ironic…to be destroy by the very thing you tried to move on from...for the second time." he chuckled to himself.

"Kunzite…" the voice was so small, barely audible.

He looked up to the orb and saw her hand against the the glass. With her other hand she pulled the visor off. Her hands shaking and her violet eye unfocused. She was sickly pale and nothing like the young woman he had serve for months before now.

"My Queen...Hotaru…" he was surprised that she has awakened.

"I understand…" she struggled to speak. She was so tired. "You owe him everything...I understand. He gave you back your life. He gave you...everything you ever wanted. Kunzite...I don't hate you...I forgive you. I know what it like to be loyal to one you care for very...much."

He placed his hand where hers was on the opposite side of the glass. "Hotaru...you deserve more than this. I want to give you more than this. More than this end force upon you by a king...by Mamoru. You deserve happiness…"

Hotaru smiled sadly as her hand slipped from the glass. "Kunzite...you made me happy those months you spent at my side. I was happy...I wasn't lonely any-...more."

He knew she was losing the strength to stay awake and he couldn't let her fall back into those nightmarish dreams. He couldn't let the girl down again. He could betray her trust again. He wanted to see her smile one more time. Without thinking he slammed his fist into the orb, over and over. He force all his power into his hands as he broke through the orb. It shatter but left his hands blood.

The pain didn't matter to him at all. As long as she was freed. He stepped inside the large orb gathering her into his arms protectively as he released the machine embedded into her body. Once he freed her he took her out of the orb and wrapped her in his cloak.

"Kunzite...why?" she whispered.

"I found someone I want to be loyal to...someone more deserving than anyone in this universe." he carried her out of laboratory quickly escaping. He knew there was no turning back after this moment. He had betrayed his king and yet he was not bothered by it at all. He found a peace he never, since he was reawakened and he would do everything in his power to keep that peace. The darkness had faded.


	31. Reveling in Chaos - Ephemeral Eternity 2

AN: This used to be a separate story but I decided to add it in to Latent Darkness since LD went far pass these two chapters. Ephemeral Eternity has been taken down since it is featured with in LD. This happens between chapters 30 and 31. Sorry for the length.

This happens before chapter 31. Revel in Chaos is at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Heaven's Gate**

* * *

"I see." Seiya said looking down at his hands. He looked completely normal, but his friends, the ones he considered his family were telling him that he was nothing more than an object that would one day cause the light in the universe to die out. He was like Usagi. The very thing that everyone despised. He was the chaos that would swallow everything.

He wondered if he was feeling even a tenth of what Usagi must have felt. She had awoken alone in a place that no longer needed or wanted her. She had given everyone the peace they had long for but now she was there to take it away and destroy everything she had formerly fought for. She must have been devastated with her new lot in life. She must have been crushed by the responsibility she was now given.

He now knew that, that woman was indeed his Odango. She was the one person he long to have for so many years. The one that he still regret not being able to save.

"Seiya." Yaten said standing from the table. Seiya had moved away from them during the conversation to stare out of the window. Nothing lie in front of him but a void of darkness. Usagi power swirling infinitely around the palace to protect them from the light.

"She did so much for you all." he said touching the glass. "When you fell to the darkness she was there to welcome you."

"She know what it's like. She knows the pain of being a fallen one." Taiki said looking at Seiya's back. Yaten stood a little off to Seiya's right.

"I never fell." Seiya said almost painfully. "I never gave up my love for her nor did I let it drive me to the depths."

"You were always the strongest." Yaten added smiling sadly. "You could have been anything."

"I never wanted to be a ruler. I only ever wanted to serve Kakyuu. Now here I am, the Prince of Chaos. I still love her. I still want to save her from this endless darkness."

"You can't." Taiki said immediately.

"I know. She has become something else. She is the darkness. The same darkness we all feared at one time. But now the darkness is something we need to survive. Something we must have to continue in existence. Its not terrifying anymore." He said turning from the window and looking at his friends.

"She has made herself a home for us lost one. She has given us her purpose and will to live by. She created us for herself and we willingly pledge our allegiance to her." Yaten took a seat back at the table.

"Seiya?" Taiki called the man at the window. He turned around and looked at the former senshi. "What will you do?"

Seiya chuckled humorlessly. "She said she killed me to save me. I owe her my life and yet that isn't why I want to follow her."

"Then what is the reason?" Yaten asked.

"She is lonely, even with all of you. She is lonely. The smiles she show are so full of sadness and pain. I don't want that for her. I don't want to see those smiles anymore. I want to see her full of joy even in this dark place. I want to create a paradise in this darkness for her. One where she will be at peace." Seiya stared down at his hands. "I want to continue loving her until she loves me."

"I don't think you have to wait very long." Yaten said laughing lightly. "She has loved you for quite a while even if she didn't know it herself."

"He's right. She speaks highly of you. You were her reason for continuing after the assault Endymion led against us. She fought to protect us all but you were the reason she kept in control. She wanted to meet you again." Taiki watched as Seiya took that information in. The smiled from Seiya was so sincerely. It was as if his affections were finally returned, even if he hadn't heard it from her yet.

"Odango…" Seiya said quickly wiping away anything moisture that accumulated at the corners of his eyes. "She's always fighting for someone else."

"There is more we should speak about." Taiki said motioning for Seiya to sit down with them. He went over to them and did so. He was ready to listen to the rest of their story and to the things he needed to know about Usagi. He would become her knight and her prince to bring her happiness.

"You know that Ami, Minako, Dimande, Saphir, Yaten and I are Usagi's loyal servants, but it is more than that." Taiki said. "All of us are a part of her will but there are those that do not serve as her servants completely."

"I don't understand?" Seiya said. He knew that Usagi and all of her followers were like one in the same but he didn't understand how some were not her complete servants.

"Those who are not her complete servants belong to you. She created you to house a large portion of chaos. In doing so you command those who are drawn to chaos." Yaten said.

"For example I am one." Taiki said.

Seiya was slightly shocked by the revelation. "How, you don't seem like one that would welcome something chaotic."

"I was...I was left to die."

"Taiki…"

"Endymion had left me to die in a room because he could not destroy the darkness I received while scouting here.

"He was going to let me die surrounded by light." the man clenched his teeth tightly to stop the angry from overflowing. "Chaos calls certain ones that not only want to devour the light but destroy the order of this universe. We are the scorned ones that revel in rage."

Taiki stare unblinkingly at Seiya. His purple eyes being swallowed by an intense blood red. It reminded Seiya of the crimson in Usagi's eyes but much more violent. Almost like the moment she smiled at him and there was nothing left of the woman he thought he knew.

"Taiki." Yaten warned the his friend. The man blinked hiding behind his facade once more.

"Sorry. It has been hard for us that lean heavily toward Chaos. We need you too Seiya. No only the princess but we who are losing control over ourselves. Unlike Yaten, in my core being I am nothing but disorder and I love it. We need you to hold fast to us, to keep us from doing something that will hurt our princess or cause her to lose control over herself."

Seiya could see the fear and pain in Taiki. He truly didn't want to do any harm to Usagi. He wanted to protect her just like he did. Seiya took Taiki hand. "I will become the prince you need. I will protect you from the chaotic desires your heart holds."

"Thank you."

"Now back to what you need to know. Since you control those who are of the Chaos, you must be careful as well. It will be easy to lose yourself in the chaos." Yaten said turning to look at the door to the room. Kakyuu was ending the room.

"You will be drawn to it like a moth to a flame. If you succumb we who are of the chaos will be sure to follow. You could drag the princess down with you if you are not careful." She said going over Seiya and dropping to her knees.

"Empress!" Seiya was embarrassed by the woman's actions.

"I am no longer the Empress of Kinmoku. I succumbed to my own angry far too long ago. I am now a servant to chaos. Your servant." she said lowering her head.

"That can't be right." Seiya said looking to Taiki who had taken the same pose as Kakyuu. Yaten remained seated at the table.

"It is right. We both are the ones chosen by chaos. The ones that wish to end this universe even against our princess' wishes. We are the ones called by chaos and answer the call gladly. Please help us." Taiki said.

"I don't know...I." Seiya was unsure of what to say.

"I am the chaos…" Kakyuu began. Seiya knew this oath. He knew it in his heart. It was like a part of him. Those words were etched into his soul.

"And the Chaos becomes me." Taiki continued. Those words both forth the knowledge given to him by Usagi. She gave him everything he needed to be by her side faithfully. She gave him the power and knowledge to help her.

"It is my pleasure to do your will." Both of them finished in unison. Seiya smiled and his demeanor had mellowed drastically. He felt her eyes upon him. She was watching this exchange.

I give them to you, as your own knights. Let them help you as you help them.

"I accept your pledge." Seiya said almost automatically. He knew what he was to do now and it had become like second nature the moment they spoke those words to him. "Stand."

Both stood up with relief on their face. Seiya noticed it immediately. "I would never abandon either of you. We will keep the destruction at bay and we will protect her. We may be chaotic but we are her strongest knights."

"Thank you Seiya." Kakyuu said with tears in the corners of her eyes. " I'm sorry I failed you as a leader. I failed all of you. Please forgive me, please."

Seiya pulled the woman into a gentle hug. "You didn't fail. You didn't what you had to do to keep the peace. How could we fault you for doing what was right."

The former empress began to cry brokenly into Seiya's shoulder. Her sobs shaking her small form. Seiya held her tightly not surprised at all to see her break down. She shouldered that guilt for far too long. He only hope he freed her from it.

"I will never fail you again. Never." she said pressing her face against his neck.

* * *

He had taken the throne of chaos. It was what she had hoped for. She needed someone as strong as Seiya by her side. He would help her keep the chaos at bay. That was what she needed more than anything. The strength to stop herself from destroying this universe.

She had given him only a large part of her chaos. She would not make him the king. She could not force all her chaos into his form. He wouldn't be able to contain it. She was only happy that she was able to have someone to help her chaotic knights. She could not do everything herself. If she did she would lose sight of her goal.

She left her room and walked to her dark garden. She stepped inside and walked the gold pathway through the fields of black flowers, even the trees were lacking color. She reached the large rose shape glass orb. It sat in a pond of black liquid. She gather her dress up and stepped into the calf deep pond. She walked unhurried to the center. The glass rose was much bigger than she was. It held someone that she should have never called. She had not meant to do this. She had not meant to bring this person here. She gently touch the rose and she could feel the heartbeat inside. It was slow but calm.

"Forgive me..I had not meant to call you to this terribly place. I should have let you rest in the place where there is nothing. I should have let you continue to be one with this universe. Please forgive me. Please..." Usagi said as she began to cry. Her hands on the glass rose.

Why did you do this to me?

"I needed you. I needed you by my side to remind me why I am here. Why I live now. Without you...I fear I will destroy it all. I will end all of it because what purpose does it hold. What use is it when it can no longer sustain the peace I gave it. Why let this universe suffer any longer. I want to destroy it… to kill all of them that are fighting uselessly against the peace they were given. My gift is being forgotten and I no longer have the will to let any of them live. That is why I need you here. Give me a reason to let them live. Help me see past my darkness."

I don't want to exist here…

"I'm sorry...I am so sorry."

Will you hurt him...he tries so hard to preserve your dreams.

"His light has been tainted with the crystal. He no longer sees clearly."

Please don't hurt him.

"I won't. He kept my dreams alive and strive so hard to keep this peace. He wasn't strong enough to do so, but he tried with all his might. I commend him for doing so much for me. I loved him for his integrity."

I forgive you...When I wake. I will help you succeed in your endeavor. For now let me rest will you?

"Rest little one. I will await your awakening." Usagi turned and left the rose orb. She stepped out of the pond and back on to the golden path. Saphir stood waiting for her. He was still a child, unable to step foot outside of the palace. He had become like her child. One she desperately wanted to protect now that she had failed him once before.

Endymion, had already hurt her child. She could not stop the King from hurting her child. It pained her to know she failed him. Saphir no longer look like he did a few months ago. He'd been nearly destroyed by the Silver Crystal. Usagi had to reform him with the help of Dimande. Now Saphir resembled a child no older than ten. He stared up at Usagi. His deep blue eyes ringed in red.

"What are you doing here?" Usagi said lowering herself to his level. He looked past her at the glass orb. She looked back at the glass rose.

"I hear her sometimes. She's lonely and afraid at times." he said looking down at the ground shyly. He had lost most of his memories. He didn't really remember anything from his past or when she called him back. Dimande had become enrage at the prospect of losing his brother again but Usagi had assured him that Saphir would regain his memories slowly.

"I know, I can not always be here for her. I wish I could be, but I am unable to be here all of the time. Will you do me a favor." she watched as his eyes lit up. He had many childlike tendency do to his age, but she thought they were adorable.

"I can help?"

"You are still my knight. I still have need of you very much so." She said gently pushing his hair back from his forehead. His eyes were almost pupiless because of the damage he suffered. It was just a reminder of what he had suffered for her. "Will you watch over her for me?"

"Yes!" the child looked excited.

"Thank you Saphir you are helping me more than you know." she said gently kissing his forehead watching as the child grew red with embarrassment. She stood up and patted his head then offered him her hand. He took it and she walked with the child through the garden. "She is resting now but you can come back tomorrow and speak with her. Come now we will go get you something to eat."

All of them knew that eating was unnecessary but food was comforting. It was something familiar. It was something that reminded all of them of sweeter memories.

* * *

"...koto..ma.."

"Mako...to…"

"Makoto." Nephrite called her for the fifth time. She opened her eyes. They were headed back to the Crystal Palace again. Endymion had something to discuss with the five remaining planetary queens. He had made the meeting mandatory.

"Huh?" she said rubbing her eyes tiredly. "What?"

"You were crying in your sleep." he said. Although the two of them were married they hardly acted like it. There was coldness between the two of them. It was distrust from Makoto and a fear in Nephrite. The two of them held each other at arm's length in an attempt to keep themselves safe. Neither wanted to be hurt by the other.

"I'm sorry, I was...dreaming." she said sadly as he watched her with concern.

"The wars." he simply stated.

"What else?" she chuckled lightly as a way to lighten the situation.

"You dream about it often."

"I'd be worried if I didn't." she looked down at her hands. "My hands are always stained with innocent blood. There's always blood on my hands."

He took her hands and she looked up at him. "There is no blood there now."

"But-" she tried to protest.

"You did what needed to be done. You saved your home from certain destruction."

"I sacrificed the very people I was suppose to save!" she snatched her hands away from her. Her heart racing as she remembered the screams of those innocent people. "They only wanted to live there in peace but...the inner citizen attacked them. They attacked first. Those people only defending themselves and I-I killed them. I killed all of them! Was that really the right thing to do!"

Nephrite remained silent.

"Huh!?" she waited but he still didn't answer. "Answer me!"

"What would have happened if you sided with them instead. Where would Jupiter be if their queen turn against them? What kind of hell would have broken on that planet if you turned against your own people." he said calmly as she stared at him.

"I-I" her lips quiver as a half smile appeared on her face as if she didn't know what to do with her face anymore. "I wanted to save them…"

Her voice cracked as she spoke those heart wrenching words. "Am I naive to want to save all of the? Am I wrong for feeling like that? I didn't want to hurt them. I didn't want to raise my hand against them. I didn't...I didn't!"

She broke down into sobs as Nephrite watched her. He reached for her but something inside told him to stop. He didn't want to feel this way for her. He didn't want to feel this sadness building in his stomach as her tears streamed down her face. He didn't want these feelings in his heart to grow for her. Yet, each moment he was near her. Those feelings grew and began a mess. He didn't like how he felt when she was near him. He loved someone else. He didn't want to love her.

"Makoto…"

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." she said shaking involuntary as she tried to stop her tears.

He could not let her suffer any longer so he moved to her side and hugged her shushing her as she cried her heart out. She was always so strong. She was was always so strong. She never let her weakness show, he admired that about her but when she was hurting inside and could no longer take it she crashed and right now was one of those moments. "None of this is your fault. None of this is on you. None of it."

The woman repeated her words over and over. Apologizing for her mistakes. Nephrite held her through the entire ride to the palace calming her down.

Once they reached their destination, Makoto had gain her composure. They entered the meeting room where the rest of the queens waited. Makoto took a seat and Nephrite stood behind. He was only King in name. He had no say in the proceedings. He took his post as her Knight rather than one of Endymion's generals. Jadeite sat at the table with Zoisite. The rest of the queens were in their usual seats. Endymion sat at the head.

Makoto looked around at where Ami and Minako should have been seated. She missed her friends more and more everyday. She was unsure as to why they left. They never even spoke to her. They simply just left her all alone. She shook the thoughts away and looked at Endymion. She regarded him with her natural icy disposition.

"Before we begin I'd like to introduce you all to the Empress of Kinmoku. You may enter." when he finished the guards opened the doors for her.

Naru entered the room visibly nervous but she swallowed down her fears and walked to the table. "Thank you for allowing me to be here."

"Come and sit." Rei said offering the woman one of the empty seats. The red haired woman took a seat and quickly noticed that Nephrite was standing there. She stared at him for quite awhile but didn't speak. He noticed her but made no effort to show it.

"I have called you all here to inform you that The Queen of Saturn is no longer with us in this war. She has abandoned us." he said.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Haruka said breaking in before Endymion could finish. She was already quite angry to begin with. "She would never do that."

"She is right." Setsuna said calmly. "Hotaru is not the sort of person to easily fall to the darkness."

"That is not what I meant. She has not joined that thing. She has simply left us. She didn't not wish to fight alongside us." he said coldly.

"Are we suppose to take this at face value?" Haruka asked keeping her angry at bay. How dare he accuse Hotaru of abandoning them. "She is nothing like you. She wouldn't do something so cowardly."

Endymion clenched his fist tightly. "I advise you to watch your words."

"Then explain to us what happen to Hotaru without accusing her of running away." she said never breaking eye contact.

"She's right Hotaru would never do something like this." Michiru said calmly. Her hand on Haruka's forearm. "She must have a valid reason for leaving."

"There is no reason! She is gone and there isn't any amount of talking that will change this! She is a traitor just like that thing. Just like your so-called friends." he said enrage that they questioned him.

Rei said nothing, her head lowered as he spoke. This wasn't the man she fell for so long ago. She didn't know where Mamoru had gone. It was a slow change that was unnoticeable at first but as more time past she noticed that this was no longer the man she wanted to marry and had not been for a long time.

"Endymion…" she said gently. He looked over at her and for a second he looked genuinely confused, as if he wasn't sure where he was. He blinked several times before taking a deep breath. He looked over to Haruka who was watching him closely.

"We need to band together and destroy the darkness once and for all. Empress Naru will help us do this with the planets of her galaxy. We shouldn't fight among ourselves anymore. We don't have the luxury any longer. The darkness is growing in strength and number. We have to protect the universe she gave us or we will have all failed her. Her sacrifice will have been for nothing." He said standing up slowly.

"We are adjourn for now. Prepare your planets for the coming war." he watched as the queens left his presence leaving him with his two generals and Naru. He turned to her with a calming smile.

"I'm sorry. Everyone is under a lot of pressure."

"It's fine. I understand the pressure you all are under." she said given him a small smile.

"I am glad you are here with us Naru. I fear that I am losing more and more of the ones I trust. It is angrying to say the least." he walked with her as his two generals stayed behind him.

"I won't fall to the darkness. We will save this paradise she has given us."

Endymion smiled almost sincerely at her words. "We will...won't we."

* * *

She was cold and wet, that was the first thing that she noticed when she opened her eyes. She looked around at her surroundings and noticed the crystals surrounding them. "Kunzite?"

"It's okay we're still in the catacombs." he said carrying her on his back.

"It's cold…" she said shivering as he moved skillfully over the crystallized remnants of Tokyo.

"I know. We are almost to a safe spot." he said moving faster.

"Where are we going?" she asked looking at the cityscape that was buried under tons of crystal. It was beautiful to see it brought to life through the sun reflecting off of countless crystals until it reached this place.

"These catacombs lead to another research facility. It is abandon now because of an accident. The power there still works. We will stay there for a little while and find you some clothes. Then we'll go to the port. From there we'll travel to Mars to stay off of Endymion's radar. He won't look for us there." he said climbing over jagged crystals. He cut his hands up doing so but ignored the pain.

"Your hands!" she said wanting him to stop but he didn't. He kept carrying her.

"We don't have time to stop my queen. My injuries are insignificant." he tried to assure her but she was unconvinced.

"Kunzite stop." she said. He stopped and let her down in a cleared area. She looked at his hands. They were a mess of blood and shredded flesh but she wasn't bothered by it. She tore two strips from the cloak he gave her and wrapped his hands for him. He watched her feeling unworthy of her care.

"I'm sorry."

"No more. No more disregard for yourself. If you want to help me you have to care about yourself. You are not just a servant. You are my knight now. Please take better care of yourself." she said sternly. He stared at her violet eyes ringed in blue. It was the experiments, but it looked beautiful as if the ring of blue would begin to glow.

"I understand. We have to hurried." he said crouching some so she could get on his back. She did and he began to move again. "Once we get to Mars we'll find a way to commandeer a ship so I can take you back to Saturn."

"No." she said.

"No?"

"We need to go to Neptune. I need to see Haruka and Michiru. They need to know what is truly happening here."

"It worked?" he asked solemnly.

"Yes, I've become the Heaven's Gate. His experiment was a success. I have the knowledge he schemed to obtain through me." she said pushing her face against his back in shame.

"Don't be ashamed. It's not your fault."

"Neither is it yours." she said before he could finish his thought. He didn't respond but she knew he disagree. "You are my knight. Please don't forget that. I trust you with my life."

"I will never forget. You gave me the strength to continue living. You made me want to be better." he said. Hotaru wanted to say something to him but the words would come.

"Let stop this war before it begins." She said instead.

* * *

**Reveling in Chaos**

* * *

Face to face after so long. This was what she wanted. She wants to talk to him for so long, to apologize for forcing him into this war.

"This place… you created it?" Seiya broke the silence. Usagi looked up from the glass table they sat at. They were in the black garden with nothing but the stars above them.

"Yes."

He took in the surrounding; everything in the garden was black except certain red flowers. "Chaos flowers?"

She looked at the flowers he spoke of. "Yes… they take a very long time to grow, but since you are here they will grow faster."

"I'm not angry…" he said relieving her of her heavy burden. "You saved me from dying. I am more than grateful."

"I feel as though I forced you in to this role." she watched his expression closely. He gave her a gentle smile.

"I doubt I am still fully myself but I don't feel as if you forced me. I believe I would have served you willingly anyway."

"I'd rather you be safe from all this." she rested her hands in her lap.

"I'd rather be at your side." he leaned forward over the small glass table and took a lock of her hair sitting back he let it slide through his fingers.

"You're different." she said starting at his almost blood red eyes. They were blue seconds ago.

"Am I?"

"Yes." she gripped her knees out of shame. "I changed you."

"You had to. You couldn't very well have a pure hearted prince. I would have crumbled under my chaotic desires." he chuckled and it reminded her of something sinister.

"I'm sorry… I am so sorry." she said sincerely as tears began to form. She had turned into a monster just like her. Before she could continue her apology he was by her side kneel beside her.

"Odango…" he said taking both her hands. "I want to be this way for you. Let me serve you, princess."

"Seiya..."

"I love you, so I would do anything for you." he rose some and she leaned down. He was beckoning her and she gladly came.

"Seiya…" she whispered seconds before their lips met. She had been so lonely even with all her servants around. She didn't want to chain him to her but she couldn't help it when he was so willing.

…what have I done to you?


	32. Of Chaos Of Darkness

Of Chaos of Darkness

* * *

Time ticked away as she stared at the garden before her. It was time. It was finally time for her to awaken. So when the cracks in the black rose began to appear she was thrilled to finally get out of her prison.

The woman forced the rose apart with sheer willpower. She climbed out of the broken orb smiling widely. Taking a deep breath she spoke to the child watched over her faithfully every day.

"Hello, Saphir."

"Hi." he spoke shyly. He was wary of her because like his princess, she was Chaos and Darkness. The woman walked over to the child and got on her knees so she was on his level.

"Don't be afraid." she spoke calmly with a smile that was calming but also slightly malicious. "We are all one. I would not hurt you."

Saphir nodded taking the woman's offered hand. Both walked hand in hand to the throne room.

Pushing the doors open effortlessly she entered. Her mother sat in her ever bleeding throne with her companion leaning over placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Being caught in the act didn't embarrass them. The former blonde turned to look at the woman before her.

"Black Lady?" Usagi said wary. "No, Chibiusa. You've taken a splendid form."

The pink haired woman smiled a bit gentler. "I needed to be someone he feared. I needed to be this person."

Saphir held tightly to her hand. He understood the sadness she felt.

"It is for their survival. Come let's get you into some clothes." the princess said letting the prince pick her up out of the broken egg like throne. He sat her on her feet and she went to her daughter's side.

"Saphir wait here with Seiya." Usagi told the child. He shook his head not letting go of Chibiusa's hand.

"He's been watching me so long…" the pink haired woman spoke adoringly of the child.

"That is fine then. He will be your knight only in name. He is much too incomplete to be a true knight right now." Usagi gently patted the child's head.

Once Chibiusa was fully clothed and cleaned up the two women sat in the garden starting at the now broken rose orb. Saphir lay beside Chibiusa sleeping as they talked.

"He will make a perfect knight for you once he heals." Usagi said. "If he heals."

"Father did this to him?"

"Yes, are you angry… does it hurt?" Usagi was smiling at the prospect of the woman's pain.

"Yes." she replied and then turned to Usagi grabbing her swiftly by the face. She dug her nails into the princess face causing blood to run free. "Mother don't be gleeful over my pain."

Usagi chuckled, "I'm so sorry little one. It won't happen again."

"I see why you called me here. You can barely keep it together." Chibiusa said letting her mother go and wiping the blood from the pale woman's already healed cheeks.

"I try but with so much prey, I am overwhelmed. Will you forgive my harshness?"

"Of course, just do not tease me that way again." Chibiusa said turning her attention to the sleeping child. "We have work to do."

Usagi smiled gently, finally relieved that she had someone to help her get control of her darkness and chaos.


	33. Of Darkness Of Chaos

Of Darkness of Chaos

* * *

"So we are in agreement then?" Usagi said lounging in her throne. She rested her chin on her forearm that was resting on the jagged edge of the broken orb. She was unconcerned about cutting herself since the throne was just a physical form of her darkness. It would be impossible to cut herself on it.

"We are in agreement." Dimande said standing to her left. He spoke for her Knights of Darkness. She turned her attention to Seiya next he stood on her right. He looked to his Chaos Knights that were all nodding in agreement with the plan.

"We stand by your orders." he said turning his attention back to her. She smiled at him and he could help the creepy smiled that graced his features. The two of them were no good together like this but what choice did they have. Both of them were forced into this position. Why not enjoy the company of each other?

"Mother…" Chibiusa stood off away from either side holding the child, Saphir's hand. She never left the boy's side and he never left hers, a future princess and her knight. Usagi enjoyed that thought more than she had realized. Since the day she opened her eyes to the new universe she was forced to watch everyone else and their perceived happiness. Even with her loyal servants around her she could not give them the happiness they deserved. She could not give them anything but the makeshift family they had become.

Saphir's injuries may have taken one of her knights but now she had someone she saw her child. She had a family in the Darkness and Chaos. She had found some happiness that she didn't think was possible. She needed to protect them but she also needed to protect the ones that abhorred her and her family because they were the ones that the universe belonged to. They were the one that were rightfully here. Not the one that had given into her. Not the one that she devoured happily.

Yet, somewhere inside she wanted to give her own more happiness than the ones that were covered in hate and deceptions. Ami was almost lost to those types. The ones that said they were pure and just but really they were hateful and tainted.

She may revel in the hate and pain that they create but she never committed such hateful deeds like them. She was not like them. She was the darkness and the chaos but she kept it under control she kept all of them safe from her, because if she didn't they would really know how much darkness was left in the universe. It only grew now. She only became more power as she grew larger and expanded. It was why she continued to call her knights to her and her soon to be princess. She called them so that she could control everything that threatened to destroy the universe.

"Mother?"

"Odango?"

"Princess?"

Usagi blinked realizing she had be lost in her thought and ignoring her family. "I am so sorry. I got lost in my thoughts. Yes, what was I saying?"

"We all agreed." Dimande had his fingers gliding through her hair gently. It was such a soothing action. Seiya had her by her hand making lazy circles in her palm. She laughed inwardly at how they treated her so kindly.

"We will go interfere in their childish war on Jupiter and wipe out Jupiter's resistance." Usagi said yawning lightly.

"Will that not help the Queen of Jupiter and in turn Endymion?" Ami asked wondering what Usagi was planning.

"Yes it will but when we destroy their resistance those very lost souls will seek a new place to go." Minako took the words for Usagi before she spoke them.

"And that new place will be the safe haven kingdom of Neptune and Uranus. We are not killing them, we are literally freeing them." Dimande spoke for the princess next.

"I still think your ability to talk through them is disconcerting so can we keep that to a minimum?" Yaten said sitting lazily on the golden floor. He ran his fingers through the rivers of darkness that flowed from the throne.

Usagi giggled lightly. "I'm sorry sometimes they steal the words from me before I can speak. I find it endearing."

"I can't do it." Chibiusa said uncharacteristically pouting.

"That's because you were just born. It takes quite a while to get it. Minako was the fastest learner but Dimande seem to be born with it. He only needed to cultivate it through use. So do not fret my daughter you will master it in no time."

The woman seemed to light up at the prospect of becoming closer to Usagi. It made Usagi realize the woman before her was still a child. She only chose the Black Lady form to appear 'evil'. She was still the young child from a forgotten future.

"Once they begin to flee to the safe haven we will move on to the next part of the plan. For now let's handle this first." Usagi said reaching for Seiya. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her out of the throne. He sat her on her feet and she looked at her family before her.

She was beginning to realize her resolve was waning. She wanted to keep the people before her safe more so than the ones she had originally came there for.

"Such a pity." She whispered to herself.

* * *

AN: Surprise! I have another chapter ready. Hopefully I can get another one out before next week.


	34. Sacrificing Gold

Sacrificing Gold

* * *

"Mamoru." Rei called for her King as she entered his office. He sat at his large desk staring down at his decaying Gold Crystal.

"It's killing you…" her voice quivered as she stared at the pitifully floating crystal.

"Consuming." he said looking up at the Queen. She was the only one that knew how bad if he truly was. He trusted Rei implicitly.

"You have to stop. You can't fulfill her dreams anymore. You're dying, she wouldn't want this you know that." She said trying her best to make him see reason.

"I have to stop them from destroying her paradise. I know it's not perfect. I know I failed to be a trustworthy King, but I have to do this. I have to stop then from taking away the one thing she gave her life for." his voice cracked as he spoke from the building emotion behind his words.

"Usagi, gave her life for all of us."

"How useless we were and continue to be. I let her die… because I was weak. She was always the one fighting. I never protected her the way she protected me. Even when she lied there dying in my arms her worries were over if I was hurt." he hid his face from Rei but she could hear the thickness in his voice. He was fighting back tears he never let fall.

He had built a kingdom for Usagi. One more than fitting for the Moon Princess. He strived for peace over and over again until he achieved some form of it. He fought so hard and denied himself so much and yet he thought he was weak. Who could have done a better job? Rei wondered those words as she reached for her broken King.

Before her hand could even touch his shoulders he stood abruptly.

"Mamoru…"

"She sacrificed everything for me and now a monster wears her face. One that I was too weak to stop from defiling her resting place. I can't stay like this. I can't be that person anymore. I won't be." he turned to face his former lover. She gasped finally seeing the true damage he'd done pursuing Usagi's dream.

His skin was bisected by countless white cracks. They even spread to his face leaving half of his face untouched while the other side was destroyed.

"You have to stop using it!" she cried climbing over the desk to pull him into a hug. "Please… please stop. Stop torturing yourself over her. Please don't do any more… please."

Rei felt so weak. She was unable to help him. He was crumbling away under untold pressure while pretending like he had everything under control. When in truth Mamoru had lost an inner battle long before Usagi died. He didn't hug her. He didn't respond at all to her.

"You should stop." His words were cold as he pushed her away gently. She said nothing knowing that he was done sharing.

"What are you going to do?"

Sacrifice the weak to the light. Destroy the gold for the silver." he said picking up his his decaying crystal. He made it disappear.

"Mamo-"

"Endymion." he corrected her.

"My apologies." she realized that he wanted a business relationship now. "I will take my leave my king."

He said nothing as she was leaving but she believed he whispered something just as the doors to his office were closing.

"Farewell, my beloved."

* * *

AN: Where have I been? … Writing tons of fics I have yet to put out. I will be starting a new one soon, its a completely different pairing from what I normally write so some might not like it. But if you like DSW is more along those lines. It will be out right after I finished posting this. It's called 'If you were mine'. Check it out if you want.


	35. Incorruptible Light

Incorruptible Light

* * *

"Jupiter will soon begin preparing for the inevitable planetary war." Jadeite informed the King of the Crystal Eternity. The blonde avoided looking directly at the King. His face was shattering like a broken doll on one side. He hadn't made any public appearances in many days.

"I see." Endymion asked flipping through a few documents that needed to be looked over.

"It seems that-" he hesitated to speak her name, instead he searched for an alternative. "The darkness has begun to move. During the Jupiter Wars it seems that she interfere, destroying the rebels."

"Did the remaining flee." The King looked up from his paperwork with inquiring eyes. He was already blinded on his left side. That side was chipping away to reveal raw flesh. Jadeite averted his eyes quickly.

"Y-yes." the blonde stumbled over the affirmation.

"Where to?" The calm voice Endymion had resorted to as of late was empty. It was unnerving to listen to.

"The Kingdom of Neptune and Uranus."

"She has already begun her plan. Whatever it is, there is no doubt that she wants to destroy this." The king motioned to his surroundings. "She wants to end our paradise. Drowning it in the chaos that forms her soul. It is time then for us to sacrifice the gold then."

"Your highness." the blonde thought that was it was too soon but just a glance at Endymion's face let him know his opinion was not needed nor wanted. "Yes, my King. I will call on the Scientists of Mercury."

Endymion smiled gently at Jadeite even though his eyes were empty like his voice. "Thank you."

"Is there anything else my King?" The man almost excused himself before asking.

"Watch over Rei, take care of her as I should have."

"Your highness... I can not do that." Jadeite said not willing to take on such a duty.

Physically protecting the Queen of Mars was one thing but taking care of her emotional health was something entirely different.

"This was not a request." Endymion said turning his cold gaze on Jadeite. The seemingly young man lowered his head in an apology.

"If that is what you wish."

"It is. Steal her heart away and make her your puppet if only to keep her safe from me." Jadeite clenched his hands at the underlying cruelty in the King's voice. It was the only emotion he could ever pick up from the man now.

"I will treat her the way Mamoru would." he said bowing to the King.

His words seem to strike the king and he grabbed Jadeite's arm before he could turn to leave. The anger in his eyes striking fear into Jadeite.

"Come to the Altar of Serenity. I have something I want to share with you."

* * *

AN: I've been so busy lately, but don't worry I have the next two chapters already written.


	36. Ascending to Perfection

Ascending to Perfection

* * *

Once the preparations were complete Mamoru went to the altar where Usagi was lain to rest. He stepped into the memorial room that had lost its use. The altar had been torn down and now glass roses replaced the white ones that decorated the floor.

All for the good of their paradise. He continuously told himself that and yet he had never truly believed his own lie.

Some lies could become truths but he did horrible things to keep his family safe. He did that to preserve that happiness that many of them had somehow found. He let his body fall apart for them and he was tired of smiling like there was nothing wrong. He had grown tired of being king. He had grown tired of his own existence but if he were to take his own life there would be no one to wield the silver crystal was currently destroying him.

"My King." a scientist said turning to face him as he walked in. The man's eyes widen and Mamoru could tell the man wanted move back from him. "Your- your face…"

Mamoru touch the left side of his face and felt his fingers puncture the paper thin skin and dig into his jaw. Blood poured down the side of his jaw and onto his neck ruining his royal attire. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back gently before sighing.

"Is it ready?" His voice as calm it always was.

The scientist nodded quickly stepping to the side. In the center was a white orb that glowed coldly. There was no warmth from it and yet it still beckon him. The dying king of a false paradise. He touched the white orb that was empty. He called the gold crystal to him and stared at it as it decayed before his eyes. It was his life force and he was watching it fall apart.

He couldn't help the terrible smile on his lips as he crushed the golden crystal. His soul was effectively destroy but the crystal would keep him alive. It needed him alive.

"Your Highness what have you done."

Mamoru could see the little color he had drain from his face in the reflection of the orb. Soon his pupils were swallowed by the dark pools of sapphire. He should have died and everyone within the room knew that without a shadow of a doubt.

"How are you…" Jadeite didn't finish speaking. He saw the silver crystal that appeared in the remains of the golden one.

"My king what do you hope to accomplish using this ancient method?" One of the scientist asked warily. The man before them all was no longer the King they once followed. He was becoming something else.

"To ascend instead of fall." Mamoru placed his hand on the white glass orb. "She fell to the darkness. I will ascend. The Light will consume me. It will devour me and break my bones, gorge itself on my flesh and bones. I will die and I will scream as I do."

Jadeite stepped forward to stop the broken man. "Endymion… you need help. You don't have to do this."

The blonde reached out to the King grabbing his outstretched hand. "Please stop this. This isn't you. Whatever you plan to do please-"

Jadeite stopped and flinched as the king ripped his crystal from his body. Calling it from it's rightful owner.

"Mamo..ru?" He grasped at his chest shaking as he could barely continue to stand. "Why…"


	37. Destroying the Soul

Destroying the Soul

* * *

The dead eyed king stared at the jewel that held the same golden glow that his use to. He closed his hand slowly around the jewel even as he held the Silver crystal in his other hand. Jadeite reached for Mamoru but the scientist stopped him. Holding him back from coming in contact with the king.

"Please don't… please break me." Jadeite pleaded.

"The light consumes me and I… I am the light." Mamoru said as blood spilled from his broken face. "But you.. You will become my order. My prince...order becomes… you."

He emphasised his words by shatter the shitennou crystal in front of him. Jadeite's eyes widen at first but soon he began to scream in agony. The light in his eyes dying as his life was erased before him. His demeanor and personality completely shattered leaving nothing but doll.

"En...endy-" the blonde mumbled unable to grasped the words he needed.

"I need you." Endymion said motioning for the scientists to let go of the young man. He grabbed Jadeite by his wrist and pulled the broken puppet into a cruel hug.

"Your highness. I thought you would have chose someone more capable than this one." The lead scientist stepped from the shadows of the room.

"He proved himself loyal."

Endymion stroked Jadeite's hair absentmindedly as the doll's face rested against his shoulder. He turned his attention to his loyal servant. The scientist that created the Heaven's Gate project as well as Ascension project.

"Gurio." Endymion spoke with a smile that didn't quite fit his face. The scientist bowed lowly even though it was done mockingly.

"At your service." The silver eyed man returned the smile with one that was equally unnerving. "Clear the room."

Umino's team left the altar room. Just the three of them remained. Endymion let the silver crystal go forcing it inside of the orb as he did so. Trapping Usagi's will inside the prison. He picked up Jadeite bridal style and turned to the blonde scientist. His neck still pouring fresh blood, but he felt nothing.

"All the other's have betrayed me, wrapped up in their torrent of emotions. Leaving me to protect them from the darkness."

"Does it hurt?" Umino asked folding his arms against his chest. "Destroying one's own soul is quite the feat."

"Yes… but I hear its voice. I have to continue this paradise even if we must die for it." He said looking at the former shitennou blank face. He was dying and yet Endymion was not rushed by the fact. He continued his conversation.

"Ah, I see. You aren't quite the king anymore are you?"

"I am the light and this one." He looked down to the broken man in his arms. "This is my order. I leave the rest to you. When I awaken I will begin the paradise anew."

Mamoru stepped up into large orb disappearing behind the white glass taking Jadeite with him and leaving the scientist alone in the altar room.

The silver eyed scientist smiled resting his face in the palm of his hand while holding his elbow with his other hand. "What will this lead to?"

* * *

AN: Yep old Umino is a loyal servant of Endymion. I read somewhere that he was confirmed to be handsome behind the glasses. Since Mamoru's reign healed everyone that would include Umino. So no more glasses. As for his silver eyes. That is a plot point in the story that will be tackled later on.

Poor Jadeite.

Next chapter is Usagi and Seiya.


	38. Desperation of the Broken King

Desperation of the Broken King

* * *

"It seems he's given himself over to the light." Usagi said staring up at the stars above her. She was becoming powerful enough that she could open the darkness shielding the palace. She only did so in her throne room for certain servants. Some were still too weak to withstand the light.

"Desperation is never pretty." Seiya said watching the princess recline in her bleeding throne.

"I did this to him." She covered her face with her hands.

"He destroyed his own soul. He did so of his own free will. Why must you torture yourself over his failure?" Seiya pulled her hands from her face wanting an answer to his question.

"He wants to save that paradise he created for me out of a sense of loyalty. Even though it is flaw and can not be saved he wants to try any way. Mamoru was always at my side and he really did love me. So much so he kept my silver crystal even though tore him apart day by day. He is...admirable in his resolve. He felt...useless when it came to saving me, but he did something I could not." She looked up at the blue eyes that held hints of crimson in their depths.

"He gave them the peace and security they deserved for hundreds of years." He tightened his grip on her hands out of some sense of insecurity.

"He may have failed the outer planets but he did not fail the galaxies under his jurisdiction. They had unprecedented peace. He was their king that brought them whatever they desired. The only thing he could not do was save those tainted souls. He could not clean them and because of that. He made a choice that ruined everything and brought back the darkness that was all but gone."

"He was weak." His words were bitter but not insulting.

"You know what it is like to be weak." Usagi said tugging on the man's hand beckoning him to sit in the throne with her. He did so, effortlessly getting into the broken orb.

"He suffered." Seiya stated.

"Much more than any human should. He suffered for something he could not control. No matter how much he tried he could not be me. He could not be the rightful heir to the throne." She sighed deeply.

"He made terrible mistakes but no one sees the good he accomplished. No one sees the pain he suffered because he wore the face of a king. One that must not show weakness to anyone." She leaned heavily against Seiya and he kissed her forehead gently.

"You gathered this information from our memories?" He asked her and she nodded.

"I consumed your souls. Everything you were became me and everything I am became you. We became the Darkness or in your case, the Chaos."

"Hmm...it sounds terrifying and yet I know without such a change we could not be together." He could feel her arms snaking around his waist, so she could hug him.

"My Mamo-chan is dead and I want to...cry. I want to cry and laugh all at once." Her voice shook and Seiya knew somewhere Usagi still love Mamoru. Yet, not in the same way she use to.

"But I am here now." He said feeling a bit underappreciated. It was selfish but he could not help it.

"Yes, yes you are. I gave him up long ago. When I could have devoured him, I chose you instead. You proved you love for me long ago." She said tilting her head up and closing her eyes to him. He gladly accepted her invitation and let their lips meet.

Usagi knew that what Mamoru did, he did for the good of their paradise, but she hated that she was the one to drive him to such a destructive means. She hated that he had no confident in his own self worth.

There was nothing left she could do for him. He had declared this war and she knew that she would protect her family from everyone, first and foremost.

* * *

AN: This was mostly some information about Mamoru and a little fluff for Usagi and Seiya. If you are wondering where I've been. Mostly taking a break and working on creating a visual novel. That's taken up a lot of time working almost non stop on it, but I hope to update a lot of my stories soon.


	39. Heaven's Gate

Heaven's Gate

* * *

Stepping foot onto Pluto was relieving for Hotaru. She felt safe in Setsuna's Domain. After going to Mars then Venus, they decided to seek Setsuna since Endymion had not shown his face in months. There were whispers of cover ups and Endymion being sick but no one knew but those within the inner circle. The Inner Queens would know.

It was concerning but Hotaru could not worry over what was happening in Crystal Tokyo. She had her own duty to fulfill. Since becoming the Heaven's gate she knew many things that she wish she didn't. She could physically see the accumulation of darkness everywhere she went.

Setsuna's domain seem to be the cleanest place. The darkness was barely there. Just whispers at the corners. She had grown to dislike the darkness even though she knew it was harmless to her. It was Usagi and she knew that the woman would not hurt her.

It was simply being the gate that cause her to dislike the darkness. It was inherent now. Something she could not fight or change.

Yet, what scared her far more was the light she was beginning to see. It was quite different from before. It was tainted. Something almost impossible was happen and there was nothing she could do at the moment. She was still learning what her purpose was and until she was confident in what she had to do she would remain on Pluto.

Setsuna had distance herself from the other planets and Crystal Tokyo. She prohibited her people from travel for their safe. Hotaru understood and thought that was the best thing to do. The way things were going she wouldn't be surprised if Michiru and Haruka closed their planet as well.

"Hotaru." Kunzite called her. She sat perched on a small bench outside of Setsuna's throne room. She was waiting for the woman to finish.

She looked over to her knight. He was on one knee checking on her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought."

"You seem worried."

"I see something that disturbs me." she frowned deeply as she spoke.

"The King has fallen." He said intuitively.

"The Light is corrupted. I see it growing and I hate it. I hate what it's become."

"..." Kunzite turned from her.

Hotaru looked at the former general. Gently she touched his cheek she guided him to look at her.

"You are not responsible for his failure." He wanted to turn away but she took both her hands and placed them on the sides of his face.

"Kunzite. We will fix this together."

"I don't want… you to be a part this. Haven't you suffered enough." He bit his lip and looked away from her.

Hotaru smiled gently at his display. "It's my duty. I must. Will you stay by my side?"

He turned his attention to her fully. His steel gray eyes captured by her violet eyes.

"You need not ask."

"Thank you, Kunzite." Hotaru said sincerely.

* * *

AN: Filler chapter, I had it lying around.


	40. Jupiter Wars IV

Jupiter Wars IV

* * *

The war was over and the inhabitants of Jupiter were recovering slowly. The rebellion was destroyed thanks to the unlikely help of the one who claimed to be Usagi. Her interference was surprising and not welcomed but Makoto took it for what it was. A way to end the war that was started for such stupid reasons. It was clear that the woman had her own plans but Makoto couldn't fathom the reason she would help them, her enemy.

She didn't have much time to dwell because as soon as the war ended she had to return for meeting with Endymion about Hotaru. It was disheartening to know the girl was missing, but Makoto trust was starting to wane in her King. The announcement of another war was almost enough to break her and lately she been doing poorly, emotionally. Even though Nephrite had comforted her that time, it didn't bring her lasting peace and it was the last time he held her.

Now that they were heading back to Crystal Tokyo to talk about Endymion's plan to destroy the darkness for good. Makoto was tired of fighting but if she didn't, who would. Who would protect her planet and her people. It was her duty and no matter how tired she got, she knew she had to push on.

"How are you doing?" Rei asked, finally speaking. She had met the woman at Mars' private spaceport. Makoto had allowed Rei to accompany her on her royal flagship.

Makoto didn't bother to look at the woman. She didn't wanted to see her face. "I killed innocent people because you wanted to married the King of the Moon… how do you think I feel?"

"It's not like that. This was inevitably. If it was not my wedding to set them off, it would have been something else."

"And am I just suppose to go 'oh, well this was inevitably, all is forgiven'. You could have just postpone the marriage. You could have spared my people. The outer citizen, but most of all you could have spared me! Now we prepare ourselves for another war! Why must my people suffer again!" Makoto raised her voice and Nephrite looked over to them from his seat ahead of them.

He had grown cold again. The war was over, so there was no more Makoto to him. She was the queen again and he would be her consort when they married. Any emotion he had died when they learn about the New Empress of Kinmoku. It was expected because she knew where his heart and allegiance lied. It would never be with her.

"Makoto… I'm sorry. I didn't think-"

"You didn't. You didn't take one minute to think what would happen to me. What would happen if you taunted those broken hearted people. They weren't good enough to be on your planet or any of the inner planets but mine. Then the one person that had to remain neutral in this precarious situation has sided with one of the people that think their lives are worthless. That their existence is worthless! That didn't cross your mind once." Makoto had to turn away because her emotions were getting the better of her. Tears would begin if she continued and she couldn't have that weakness showing in front of anyone. She was on her own again and she needed no one.

"I-i just wanted to make things better for him." Rei said in a whisper.

"Then why the hell do you even bother to console me when you will always put him first. I don't need you. I don't need the king and I don't need him. I am sure of that now." she said knowing Nephrite could hear her. "I am a queen and I know that I should only rely on myself. Everyone has taught me an invaluable lesson. Thank you."

She turned her attention to the stars passing outside, effectively ending all conversations. She didn't want to hear it anymore. She and her subjects had been thrown into a war so that the rest of the inner planets could keep their hands clean. She would never forget this moment and she would scar her heart with it so that she would never forget the feeling of utter loneliness she felt.

* * *

AN: I've updated a few of the chapters. 30 and 31 have Ephemeral Eternity added in to clean up any plot holes and Incorruptible Light has some minor dialogue changes. Ephemeral Eternity will also be taken down since it been added into Latent Darkness. Hopefully I've cleaned up all the issues with the plot. Next chapter may take awhile but hope to have it up soon.


End file.
